


Wonderfell

by fallen_fell_frisk



Series: Welcome to the Underworld [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), WTU, Welcome to the Underworld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Undertale, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_fell_frisk/pseuds/fallen_fell_frisk
Summary: After chasing after her cat companion and a mysterious white rabbit, Frisk falls into a strange world filled with whimsical cards, colorful cakes, and memorable characters. All of which she seems to recognize regardless of their form. Some of them help her on her journey to return home. Others stand in her way. There is only one thing for certain. They all say that this world is broken and that she is the only one with the power to fix it. How can that be when she has NEVER met any of them before?Meet a flirtatious Cheshire CatAn overly energetic skeletal Mad Hatterand try to make sense of this strange world. What is truly broken? How can it be fixed?Sometimes not everything is as it seems~{This story is tied to Welcome to the Underworld. Though it is not necessary to enjoy the content, it is helpful to understand that story first.}





	1. A Cat, A Rabbit, and A Cake

** Wonderfell ** **  
** _ {Chapter 1: A Cat, A Rabbit, and A Cake} _

>   
  
Kidnap me
> 
> _ From my reality _
> 
> _ And crushed pieces _
> 
> _ In my soul, _
> 
> _ Color me _
> 
> _ Outside the lines _
> 
> _ Until my shattered _
> 
> _ Heart is whole. _
> 
> Perry Poetry 
> 
>   


The soft breeze of a warm Spring day lifted the branches of the trees gently, shaking some of their sunset-colored leaves from their home in the canopy. They drifted lazily to the ground where she had taken a rest. The mahogany bark almost black in color was cool to the touch, twisted from years of age. It shaded her from the rays that began to beat down on all underneath it this time of year. It was a place that one could go to collect their thoughts. This was the most ideal spot in all the garden. At least it was for her. 

Here an aroma of sweet grasses tickled the nose. Somewhere the bees were busy at work helping the flowers bloom amongst their lush hedges. It was a beautiful bouquet of blues and pinks and yellows speckled here and there. The brook that rested at her feet bubbled quietly as little fish struggled to swim upstream. One could call it a slice of paradise but these little slices all set under a bright blue sky were not what she wanted. Against this setting of pastel and emerald the tree she so loved stood out from the setting of the spectacular spring garden. It was something one would find more fitting of the Fall season yet it continued to remain. An anomaly among the rest but beautiful nonetheless.

Her mother had tried to remove it calling at an offense to her eyesight. It had seen so much, heard so much, felt so much. A quiet observer. She begged her mother to leave it be and after so much quarreling on the subject finally, she conceded. The season would pass and the tree would continue to remain. It felt so important to her. Perhaps it was as a symbol of something far more important. For now, it watched over her as her reading companion. 

These were all just passing thoughts for the girl that now turned her eyes toward the sky with a soft sigh slipping past red lips. Long strands of auburn hair tumbled down on either side of her face, bangs just brushing her forehead. The back of her hair was cut at an angled bob where a bright white bow sat between the locks. Mother had always called her style unconventional. Not that she cared for any convention at all. 

It was a compromise that she was subjected to wear the bustling fashion of the era like her sister did. Charoline was always mother's favorite but then again she did as she was told. Always wearing and doing all that was proper. She much preferred the more simplistic styles just like the dress she was wearing now. It was white, almost purely so, with red accents here and there. A garment one would never wear in the garden for fear of mess or stain. 

The only pop of color was within its details, ruby red ribbon laced through the top of her bodice, and made up her corset strings. It had an almost ethereal quality to it. ‘As white and pure as snow’, her mother would reply just as her rebellious daughter snatched a small tart from the silver tray that always accompanied tea time. It was no fun at all. Was it so wrong to want more color in life? Surely not? 

Glittering sapphire eyes fluttered closed letting the sun just rest on her skin with its warm kiss. Yes, everything here was so perfect. In that perfection, however, she found unhappiness. Her love for her mother and sister never prevented her from longing for something else. It was a hole that she feared would never be filled. One that grew by the day. 

Her train of thought was derailed when something soft brushed past her hand only to feel a weight in her lap. _ Of course _. She cracked an eye open to see the little fluffy face that was staring up at her with blue eyes. He had always been such a handsome cat. His bright white fur nearly disappeared among the dress she was wearing. All she could make out was that pink button nose and those wild blue eyes. 

A soft paw fell on her cheek as the fluffy Maine Coon tried to garner her attention. He mewed in protest as she set her fluffy friend on the ground next to her, “Good morning you silly kitten. How many times do I have to tell you that coming here is dangerous? Do you have any idea what my sister or mother would do to you if they caught you?” The fluffy cat just hopped up on her lap once more meowing for attention not seemingly caring about her distress.

She sighed as she hoisted him up into her arms, “Alright just for a little bit.” It was nice to have a friend when you only felt alone all the time. He was so soft against her face as that gentle rumble came from his chest. His habits always leaned toward the needy as his muzzle came up to rub at her cheek, “You are so affectionate today you silly cat. I still have not named you yet but that’s ok. I enjoy your company whenever you appear.” 

Her mother and sister hated cats which is why she was so worried the poor thing would be found by them. Who could hate something that gave you so much love? It made no sense to her. The garden was really the only place she felt safe with him near her. He had to be protected and the fluffy stray meant so much to her very quickly. Her only friend.

A wet nose landed on her own as he sat down staring up at her as if expecting something. All she could do was smile, “Yes? Is there something you would like?” He poofed up on her lap when a shout came from the opposite side of the garden forcing her attention toward it. It was her mother, “It is time to come inside!” She sounded more cross than usual. Her tone grew more insistent as the seconds went by. Mother’s voice boomed in frustration, “THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!” 

Her fluffy companion jumped off her lap and began to paw at her leg only to pause mid paw. His head was turned toward the back of the garden, ears pinned back, staring straight ahead as if he were a statue. That was strange considering that there was nothing behind her. The tree marked the edge of the garden. So what was he staring at? 

She brushed herself off turning to follow his line of sight only for her eyes to fall on a fluffy white rabbit staring at them both with bright green eyes. His one ear had flopped over. What a cutie! She had never seen a rabbit in this garden before. Nor did she see the giant arch that framed a series of hedges beyond? That had not always been there before? _ Right? _

A dainty hand came up to scratch at her head gently. There was nothing beyond this garden that much she was certain. She was only pulled from her confusion when her fluffy friend began to bound after the rabbit that had stayed perfectly still. It skittered off toward the archway disappearing behind the hedges as a white cat tail followed suit, “No wait… come back kitty! Leave that poor rabbit alone!” 

Even her mother's shouts to return to the house faded away as she followed the chase of the two passing the boundary of the garden. If she did not keep up then she would lose the two and something told her that she didn’t want that to happen.

The area beyond was a series of giant hedge mazes, far too tall for her to see over the top but at the very least she was keeping up with the two. Slowly the emerald leaves began to lose their color bleeding into purples and reds. Turn after turn only brought more hedges where white roses rested. Their thorns encroached where she was running through, snagging on her dress and tearing at her pale skin, adding more ruby accents to the white fabric. 

She huffed softly still chasing the two only to find crimson markings appearing on that fluffy white cat. He was hurt, bleeding. It was probably from the thorns but he kept going determined to catch that rabbit. As was she, biting through that soft sting from the thorns, “Kitty please!” She nearly grabbed a hold him before he turned the corner putting an end to the maze. 

Where she stood was the same tree in the garden surrounded by stunning golden flowers. They nearly glittered in the sunlight, glowing softly from the lack of sun. There was nowhere else to go as the tree stood before her shading the garden. A small hole rested within the bark, hidden from view behind the shade the tree provided. The same spot that her little floppy-eared troublemaker disappeared into. All she wanted to do was to grab her kitty companion and return home but as she spun around the maze from which she had exited had vanished.

All around her rose tall hedges boxing her in. The sky began to darken as the sun hid behind the clouds and she could feel a chill nipping at her exposed arms. Only when the once lush grasses began to frost did she look upward as snowflakes fell from the clouds overhead. It was snowing? In SPRING?! That clearly made no sense. 

A soft meow ripped her attention from the odd weather pattern only to land on her fluffy white cat. He was no longer determined to chase after the rabbit it would seem as his tail curled back and forth, “Why are you looking at me like that? We need to get inside. It is far too cold out here.” 

He just pawed his way over to her, weaving his body around her ankles. She picked him up examining those crimson marks that she had seen before as she tiredly ran after him. They were gone and thank goodness, “I thought you were hurt. Never do that to me again.” Her head was starting to throb gently as she took a step forward only to realize that the tree was once again in front of her._ How did that happen? _

Her boot failed to land on solid ground as the hole that had once been confined to the trunk expanded to nearly engulf the entire garden. There was no escape as she clutched her stray to her chest. She was falling into a deep black pit. _ Why? _Her feeling of weightlessness had her in a panic, shutting her eyes tightly, clutching to the only thing she could. Who digs a hole in the middle of a garden anyway?

A distressed mew caused her to open her eyes. She was holding him too tight, “I...I’m so sorry.” The sky grew smaller and smaller as she fell. It wasn’t long before it disappeared altogether. All she had was him as the light receded leaving them in the darkness. 

How deep exactly was this hole? It felt like an eternity as she just felt herself falling. The fear had disappeared only leaving her confused. She felt the cat in her arms squirm before he broke free of her grip presumably floating in the darkness like she was. A pair of glowing red eyes stared back at her. Red? What had red eyes? They disappeared when the light suddenly began to return forcing her to realize that it was not just an ordinary fall. 

There were things taking shape that were falling along with her. It was completely random. Even the walls around her had transformed into a black and white checkered tile. _ What on earth? _ She grabbed for a floating teacup and cookie when she was able. Her stomach would thank her for it later as she bit into the shortbread causing the crumbs to slowly drift upward. 

_ Falling _

_ Down _

_ Down _

_ Down _

She lost her hold on the teacup when a whole bunch of golden petals swirled from below to meet her falling form. A giant soft bed cushioned her fall as a fluffy body landed on top of her. Well, at least she still had him for company. Her hand rested on his head gently rubbing his ears feeling that soft purr once more. His face met hers only to receive a kitty lick of a kiss on her lips. What a little rascal. 

He was a comfort to her and she didn’t want to be without him especially in this strange place. His fluffy tail brushed over her chin as he hopped off the bed and padded his way down the only direction available, forward, “H ...hey where are going you, crazy cat? You are the one that got me into this mess! Come back here. Don’t leave… please.” Her shouts were clearly lost on him as he continued his journey.

_ Alright, fine _. Rising from the bed scattered with golden flower petals was easier said than done. It nearly swallowed her being 3 times larger than any bed she had ever seen. It was like trying to climb a mountain of goose down pillows and comforters. Everything was so blinding white that a pair of rabbit ears nearly caused her to scream in shock. 

It was the rabbit from before whose emerald eyes nearly matched her own blue ones in vibrancy. The fluffy creature jumped to the floor only to scamper off once more and just as before, so did her rambunctious cat companion. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she nearly fell off the bed following after the two. 

The hallway was strange, to say the least. Its floors were covered in that same checkered black and white tile from before. A series of doors in various colors lined the walls. Some were more ornate than others while some were plain. She noticed that pieces of heart patterned wallpaper were torn to shreds. The further she made her way down the hall the more in disarray it seemed to become. The scratch marks on the door were notably an unnerving detail. 

The center of the room where other hallways appeared to branch off, had a marble-topped table which sat her fluffy companion. As she came closer she noticed his eyes were no longer a deep blue but rather a ruby-colored red. She swore she saw a glimmer of something shiny in his mouth too as his tail swayed back and forth. It was curious. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. 

Her eyes scanned the room ignoring the impossible swinging crystal chandeliers and odd M.C. Escher madness that was going on above her. It was like a maze with thousands of doors and hallways. Just the thought caused her head to spin as a paw batted at the key sitting on the marble table, causing it to hit the floor with a soft ring. 

  
Ok, so he wanted her to use the key. It must open a door around here? Right? That was her first task but as she tried every door in her line of sight none of them worked. A soft snicker came from the table as she turned to see the same rabbit from earlier disappear down one of the hallways and through a heart-shaped door.

Once at the end of the hallway, the door was up to her ankle. How in stars was she supposed to get through there? Alright. Back to square one as she returned to the center of the room. Now along with the key sat a crystal bottle. A tag was wrapped around its ruby heart-shaped stopper. The writing was in a scrawling font with a little cat paw mark that looked as though it had been dipped in some kind of metallic gold ink. She read the writing out loud on the one side, “Been waitin for ya kitten~.” It sounded flirty in tone which only lent to her confusion as one can't hear text. She read the second part aloud like the first only to flip the tag over, “Drink me.” 

Drink me? Did it mean to drink the contents from the bottle? Who logically does that? It could be poison or some kind of intoxicant. She re-read the writing over and over before setting the bottle down. That flighty feline was nowhere to be seen. Great now she was all alone. _ Don’t give up _. 

She did not really have any choice in the matter as she pocketed the mysterious key and pulled the stopper with a soft pop. It is always a good idea to try and discern the taste of strange glowing red liquids by smelling the contents first. The flavor that wafted from the bottle was sweet like melted down pure hard candy. Well, at least it didn’t smell strange. _ A bonus? _

Her lips rested on the rim of the bottle before downing the contents. The taste of cherries, hit her tongue as she set the bottle back on the table. She only heard the clack of her heels as she looked around. _ Nothing? _ Ok, well what was she expecting? Her headache only grew forcing her hands to grip on to the table in front of her before she collapsed to the ground. 

Everything around her was in a haze as she stared dazedly upward trying to keep her eyes from falling closed. The effort was in vain as the room began to stretch and warp leaving her there on the ground for a while. When the splitting headache eased she looked around. To her surprise, she was now the size of a small mouse staring up at the skyscraper of a table.

She could attempt to climb up the golden metalwork that made up the legs but that was a disaster waiting to happen. Instead, she headed for that heart-shaped door. The key slid into the lock easily with a soft click. It rose higher and higher until it grew to a size she could never reach. _ Why? _With a huff of frustration, she returned to the center of the room only to spy a box resting next to one of the chair legs. 

It was a glass box decorated with golden filigree flowers and vines. They twisted to frame the lid as a golden symbol stood out above the rest. She traced it with a gentle finger over and over. The wings of an angel. A rune of great power and of great tragedy.

Her fingers reached for the latch undoing it gently and flipping the box lid open. Inside, resting upon a plush ruby silk fabric was a cake. It was square in shape with little scallops along the edges. The frosting was white in color with little metallic detailing. In the same scrawling, font script was _ Eat me _ . Another treat for her to have? Some would have found it uncomfortable but that lettering was a comfort for some reason? _ Familiar _.

She stared at the little cake before picking it daintily up and slipping a portion of it past her lips. Her carmine red lipstick made a mark on the white frosting. When she pulled away, she noticed it was a little layer cake. It was red velvet with a bright white cream cheese icing in between. The craftsmanship was impeccable but not as inspiring as the flavor. She nearly ate the entire thing not even realizing that the once-massive room grew smaller in size until she was back to her normal height from before.

What a strange series of events. Regardless of a wave of sudden dizziness, she was forced to grip the table. The crystal bottle from before slipped from the marble and fell to the floor only to smash into a million pieces. What she remembered was a bright red crystalline stopper now morphed into a deep cobalt blue. The same hue that was now emitting from her chest in the outline of a heart.

Color began to leech away from the space she was in leaving everything in values of black, white, and grey. The only color that remained was the heart outline. What was happening to her? The pain that followed caused her to double over, knocking over the table, and collapsing to the floor. It felt like someone had plunged a dagger into her chest and was letting her bleed out. Her shortness of breath eventually subsided as did the pain, unscrewing her eyes shut from it all. 

That blue glow remained as the color of the world flooded back into being. Now, just resting above her collarbone was a heart. A white heart to be exact. She barely even realized the wardrobe change either. Her once white dress was now sky blue. A white lace collar brushed against her cheek as she continued to look at the new threads. It now had puff sleeves where the hem displayed a row of card suits and from that, thinner white sleeves tapered to her wrists.

Her corset now didn’t feel so constricting, bodice lined with the same oddly specific heart lace detailing. An apron rested just over the top of her skirt now poofed up from layers of crinoline. On the hem of her dress more lace and card imagery wrapped around her. Her stockings where pure white with black striping and her boots tied the whole dress together as a combination of blue, black, white, and red. 

A large bow rested in her hair, the same color as her gem-like eyes. It even sparkled and shimmered with the same brilliance. Strands of little decorative hearts in white and red swayed back and forth when she moved to examine the piece. The only thing that seemed to remain the same was her hair. 

It was so strange as she continued to lift up the dress gently and watch it sway as she did a little twirl. Weren’t there more pressing issues at hand right now? Sure there must be. Ah right, the door. The key. The sudden transformation had caught her off guard not even questioning how she had returned to her natural height. She could only assume that the cake had something to do with it, “Liquid that makes you small and cake that makes you grow. Huh… that sounds... familiar.” 

Now thoroughly impressed with her new wardrobe change she made her way to the heart-shaped door from before, swinging it open, and stepping inside. Or would that be outside? As she did she found herself overseeing a stunning view of a garden down below. She just watched as the waterfall cascaded down off the edge of the world into a bright azure sky.

What she was standing on were sets of playing cards. All of them were lined up in a row leading her down toward the scene below. They acted as a kind of staircase as she made her way closer to the ground. Her heels sunk into the lush grass at her feet once she made her way down. 

The flowers around her glowed vibrantly in shades of gold and blue, swaying in the wind as if they were dancing to some kind of unspoken tune. Various objects lay embedded within the rocky surface nearest the falls. The alabaster columns of some ancient city lay at her feet as she continued forward trying to take in every sight, sound, and smell. This place was stunning in its own whimsical way. 

Closer to the rocky path leading upward and deeper into this strange landscape she found a creature sitting amongst a bed of golden flowers. He seemed to be preoccupied with the timepiece grasped in his white paws. A claw tapped at the glass as if he was entranced by the time. It was odd considering he had another pocket watch around his neck. 

She wanted to get a closer look at him before she tried to get his attention. His appearance was not entirely one animal or the other. He had a facial structure of that of a goat and the muzzle of a lion. Charcoal horns twisted on top of his head and a set of floppy ears framed his face. At the top of his forehead, his fur stuck up in places as if he had combed it back. The rest of his body was anthropomorphic with more human-like paws and rabbit-like feet. 

His left ear had two golden hoop earrings and he wore a cute little vest. On the sides, it had a distinct black and white checker pattern while the rest of it was a deep crimson. A white undershirt tapered at the cuffs to his wrists and his shorts were being held up by a set of suspenders. On his feet rested a pair of spats. The kind that a stereotypical mobster would wear. All the color stood out against his pure white fur. 

He had the most vibrant green eyes she had ever witnessed before as she slowly approached him, “H...hello. I was wondering if you could tell me how to get home?” Her voice sounded small since it had hardly been in use lately. Either way, he looked up from his timepiece only for those emerald eyes to widen in a sea of white. 

The creature skittered to his feet still gripping the piece in his hand and causing a shower of golden petals to fall from his clothing, “Oh dear…. No no no you can’t be here! She will be so cross… very cross!” He tapped his foot on the ground as if he was ready to bolt away, ears flopping back and forth with a gentle sway. 

She immediately put her hands up defensively, “What… oh. Why ever not? It is a curious place but it is a fine one. Could I trouble you for some directions or even your name? I am terribly lost.” Half of her was focused on the task at hand and the other half wanted to explore this strange world, “Who will be-” His sudden panicked rambling had her question cut short. 

He patted at his vest gently before placing the broken pocket watch into the fabric, “You are very lost I can tell but the only way to find a solution is to get lost! Don’t you know? I must tell her of your arrival and I am horribly late as is. Oh, I did wish you wouldn’t follow me. Please… you must get lost soon for all our sakes. Broken… broken… everything is broken. You can fix it! You must fix it…” He bounded off up the cliff and into the forest beyond. 

A few moments passed until she realized he was completely gone. She could just make out some of his rambling before he was engulfed by a series of oddly colored trees, “Broken?” What kind of madness was he going on about? She couldn’t deny that he clearly had some recollection of her. He hopped off so quickly she wasn’t even able to get his name. 

Her encounter with the goat monster had her even more confused than before. He clearly was more worried about telling someone about her than anything else and what did he mean by she could fix it for all their sakes? What and who was he referring to? All she could do now was turned her sights in the direction he had run off. The forest, “To find the solution one must get lost?” 

One stone after the other she made her way up the same path her strange monster had run off to. His eyes reminded her of the little rabbit that she tried to prevent her kitty from catching. Was that rabbit him? From what she was witnessing it would not be a stretch. Where did that blasted cat go anyway? He just left her alone.

The journey into the woods felt as though it stretched for hours. It must have been the trees that flanked her on either side, purple and black bark twisting up into a canopy of red heart-shaped leaves. She noticed that veins within the bark glowed a bright ruby almost as if it had been carved into the bark. The more she glanced to either side of her the darker it appeared, stretching on into an abyss she dare not tread. 

Eventually, her eyes fell closed walking along the path only to begin to feel her teeth chattering softly. The temperature was decreasing and only when her eyes fluttered open did she understand why. The deeper she journeyed into this forest the more snow littered the ground. It was not long before the entire path was engulfed by it. 

Long branches frosted over being decorated by icicles. Some had even encased around some of the leaves leaving ghostly impressions in the ice. It was beautiful in a strange pallet of purple, black, red, and white. Her outfit, however, was not conducive for this kind of weather. That icy bite left her rubbing her hands together in an effort to stay warm. 

Of course, this did not prevent her from getting this nagging feeling of deja vu especially when she felt like she was being watched. Out of the corner of her eye, something glowing appeared and disappeared behind the trees. It was too fast to catch with the naked eye. 

Her stride stopped as she closed her eyes trying to muster up the courage to turn around behind her. She had this feeling that someone or something would be there. She spun on her heel facing the direction she had come but no one was there. Was her mind truly playing tricks on her? Even the path she had used to get this far had vanished. 

She turned slowly to face forward where there was once a snow-dusted path was a giant tree. It resembled the rest that surrounded his strange forest but this one had specific heart patterns scrawled along the trunk. It had to be an elder tree of some kind. That did, however, leave her in quite the predicament. She was now completely... and utterly... lost.

A shadow moved in the tree line out of the corner of her eye until she felt a presence right behind her. It was so close in fact that she could feel it’s warm breath tickled her ear. Her legs tried to force themselves to turn but the weight of a pair of hands stopped her. She was frozen solid and not from the cold. A soft chuckle rested right at her ear. This caused fear to spike within her. A stranger coming up behind her, sneaking around dark wintry forests. She did not know why but it twisted her stomach. Another shock of deja vu hit her just as she was about to say something, it spoke in her stead.

  
  
_ “Looks like ya got all ma love notes. Didn’ ya kitten?~” _


	2. Here and There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why oh why? Could this dream become any stranger? A voice has stopped poor Frisk in her tracks. Who could it be I wonder? Is it a friend or is it a foe? Only time will tell...though time is relative. What is time... anyway? 
> 
> {This story is tied to Welcome to the Underworld. Though it is not necessary to enjoy the content, it is helpful to understand that story first. Wonderfell will also contain heavy ship content for reasons later explained. It is Frans or what I can Risk, Red X Frisk. Keep that in mind!}

** Wonderfell ** **  
** _{Chapter 2: Here and There}_

She stood there amongst that soft snowfall as the fancy script on the bottle from before scrawled over the page of her memory. Even though one could not hear a voice from a simple slip of paper, she could feel it. That deep baritone, the flirty lilt, the almost growl like purr. The voice had appeared out of thin air. 

Her once quivering body had been eased by the sudden warmth that settled behind her. Now it was the shivers of tension that shook her thin frame. He asked his little question yet stayed entirely silent expecting a response. She could feel those clawed fingertips snagging the fabric at her shoulders. A soft prick of something sharp grazed the shell of her ear, forcing her eyes shut. Was he going to hurt her? What was she supposed to expect? Her mind already began to conjure the worst. 

That icy air burned her lungs as she tried to steady her breathing. Why did this situation cause the nerves within her body to feel like each one was being electrocuted? This was a fantastical place with weird creatures and places. It was enough to make anyone nervous right? There was something about this that caused her lungs to constrict as his very presence overwhelmed her. It was the kind of aura that forces the body to petrify in fear. One that created a flood with a sudden instinct to flee. Pure dread. 

Her frozen throat attempted to swallow, trying to remain calm. If he wanted to harm her, he would have already. Those pointed fingers grazed across the pale skin of her cheek. They never pierced that chilling flesh but that never assuage her paranoia. The creature behind her could be evil, a sadist, a killer. One that lured his victims into a false sense of security. All of those feelings were bottled up in just a span of seconds. The kind of judgment that should have taken a lifetime. 

_ “What’s wrong kitten? Too speechless fer words? Ya not sayin a thing.” _

_ Familiarity _ . That was what the voice’s tone was communicating but she had never met him in her life. She didn’t even know who he was. His nickname of ‘Kitten’ was also rather... _ close _. Her eyes remained screwed shut fearful that something terrifying was laying in wait for her. She felt his presence shift to be directly in front of her. He appeared to lack any understanding of personal space and he was much too close for her liking. 

What did he want from her? This was no doubt the same person that had written a trail of calligraphy messages to help her along the way. He clearly had some kind of motive though she could not think of any reason as to why he would have nefarious intentions. Maybe he was a serial killer. Who knew? At least he wasn’t trying to hurt her,_ yet _… Why were her thoughts drifting into dark territory? It was important to be cautious that was just human instinct but for some reason, he yanked some kind of ultra paranoia from her. He was going to hurt her. Her mind kept repeating that thought over and over again. 

She mustered up what courage she had remaining as her eyes slowly eased open to finally rest on the mysterious voice that plagued her thoughts. A shiver crept up her spine at the face that was now directly in front of her. She did not know what to expect but this certainly was not it. A skeleton, a rather toothy one too, was staring at her like a cat that caught the mouse in his claws after a long arduous chase. She could just see the mirth crinkling his eye sockets at the corners. He was happy to see her. 

She wished she could say the same. His eyes glowed vibrantly shaping an almost cat-like slit in the hollow part of his sockets, teeth jagged in the shape of a saw except for the two cat fangs that extended on either side. A golden fang glinted in the winter light as his smile seemed to stretch even wider the longer she held her silence. His expression began to morph as he raised his eyebrow bone inquisitively. It could only be described as flirtatious with his sockets half-lidded, eyes blazing. 

He was entirely bare-chested showing off the pearly white bone of his ribcage and spine. Why he wasn’t wearing anything underneath his jacket was anyone's guess. A singular upside down ruby heart glowed softly at the base of his clavicle. The same crimson glow could be seen between the spaces of his bone acting as magical connective tissue and bone of his pelvis could be seen easily with the crest just reaching over the waistband of his shorts. 

She almost wanted to call him out on the indecency but how could a skeleton really be indecent? Her eyes continued to make note of everything else about him. His jacket was a deep maroon with various gold piping down the length of both arms and vertically down the center of his jacket. His elbow patches appeared to be black spades and his hands were covered in black fingerless gloves that had little cat-like toe beans on them. 

The skeleton's face was framed by a massive jacket collar that continued the golden thread detailing, specifically two giant ‘J ‘s were sewn decoratively into the leather along with spade-like rivets. Spiked teeth lined the spaces where the regular zipper teeth should have been, glinting in the winter light. A simple upside-down golden heart served as his zipper pull. The hood was pulled over his skull, brandishing a two-tone fur that appeared to be deep black, shimmering with hints of ruby. Two long black cat ears poked out from the top. The right twitched causing the gold hoop earring pierced into it to sway. 

His shorts were notably simple with golden stripes running down both sides. A golden chain was strung through two of the belt loops with little charms dangling off of it. She could just make out a sapphire sparkle amongst a sea of gold. His legs were semi anthropomorphized, ruby light reflecting upon the freshly fallen snow and the toes of his feet curled into sharp points. A long boney tail curled back and forth behind him. The end of it was in a distinct spade shape or perhaps a heart? It could have been both.

She honestly did not even know where to look as her eyes lingered on his more exposed features. Her attention snapped back to his face, “Admirin tha view there Kitten? Know ya like what ya see but ya still haven’t said a word. Let me help ya out.~” His flirty tone was something she was beginning to become somewhat more accustomed to, perhaps a little too easily.

Her lips parted giving her the opportunity to answer his question but the words wouldn’t form. Her mouth was met with the cool brush of bone as he leaned toward her pressing that bony mouth against hers. The scent of shortbread, warm, buttery, and soothing. She could feel his hand resting on her cheek as he did before pulling back leaving her a mix of emotions that probably did not go together properly. Confusion. Apprehension. Fear. Warmth. Happiness. Yearning. The feeling bubbling within her spilled over as the desire to slap her hand across his cheekbone increased. Instead, she gawked at him, pupils swimming in a sea of white, “W….why would…” 

He pulled away with his cool palm caressing her soft porcelain cheek before a soft chuckle bubbled up from his chest, “Wha? Ya liked it before didn ya?” The cat ears on the top of his hood occasionally twitched as the movements of his tail began to increase. He sure seemed happy, maybe a little overconfident. What was she even supposed to say? Random strange cat-like monster skeletons were not supposed to just randomly lock mouths with you when you had no idea who they were. _Wait…_ _before_?

It sent her mind reeling as she sorted through each thought enough to hold a proper conversation, “I...think you have me confused with someone else. I have never kissed anyone before let alone skeleton felines in weird jackets. I… I don’t even know who you are.” 

His claw-like fingers gently trailed along her cheek retracing the same path again before the look on his face melted into confusion, “Ya don’t know who I am? Guess ya wouldn’ recognize me. Huh, Kitten? I shoulda thought about that.” That smirk curled up on his face as she mirrored his prior look of confusion. Before she knew it, his body began to vanish leaving only that big toothy grin and glowing ruby eyes. Only the floating smile remained, chuckling softly before dissipating altogether.

Frisk’s instinct compelled her to flinch back after the scene._ Where did he go? Oh no,_ “Stop, stop, STOP…” She curled in on herself looking around the area, rubbing at her arms numbly, “I was chasing my kitty who was after this white rabbit and I ended up falling and… then I was told to get lost so I made my way up here but it started to freeze and then you kissed me and… I don’t know what is going on. Where I am? Who are you? I need answers...please.” She was hysterical trying to make sense out of nonsense. 

A soft chuckle skimmed her ear as a white fluffy tail swiped her cheek. She could even hear a low purr as she twisted to catch a glimpse at what had touched her face. It was her little white stray, grin wide with that golden fang and vibrant red eyes. His body contorted and coiled around her as he glided along midair. Those vivid sanguine markings skeletal in design that spanned the length of his spine materialized upon that soft snowy coat, ones that she had failed to see before,_ fitting,_ “Awwww adorable Darlin. I’ve been with ya the entire time. Already know tha story~.” 

His delicate paws relaxed on her shoulder as he sat perched there, tail curling around her neck like a scarf. He was nearly weightless as if gravity did not affect him at all. It was so mystifying, “Names Cheshire but ya can call me Chesh. Didn’ ya get ma little notes? Didn mean ta leave ya alone... besides thought that kiss might stir up a little somethin in ya~” 

This was her friend but why did he not say anything before? She didn’t know if she should be troubled or elated. A sandpaper tongue skimmed her jaw, “Ya probably wonderin why I didn’t say nothin before.” The remark stunned her, “Nah I can’t read yer mind but I’m real good at readin ya heart. It’s cause ya weren’t here. Magics in short supply up there. Don’t really know why. Guess ya humans just forgot about it. It’s somethin that needs to be nurtured. All the magic up en vanished from tha surface. Just happy ta spend time with ya but now that yer here Darlin ya can see what I really look like and I can talk to ya.” Out of the corner of her eye, he was beaming though it was difficult to tell with a smile as... _ Unique _... as his. 

Nothing added up any longer and why should it? She was living in a kind of fever dream, “ “W….what were you even implying by stir something up in me?” His flirty tone only led her to believe he had some kind of unsavory alternative motive. One half of her said yes and the other half said no. _ Chesh was a friend _.

  
  
He snickered, leaping from his perch on her shoulder and into the air. His white fluffy body just hovered in front of her. It would appear he enjoyed showing off his magical capabilities due to the acrobatics his body twisted into. His contorted body was now upside down, fluffy muzzle close to her face. His impossibly wide grin stretched from ear to ear, eyes glowing softly, “That it might jog yer memory. Why?~ What were ya thinkin?~” 

What exactly was she thinking? Her eyes blinked rapidly as that honey glow warmed her cheeks, “Why are you saying it that way…?”

  
  
He chortled, nuzzling into the crown of her hair, pawing at the top of her shiny satin cobalt bow, “Dunno doll. I work off instincts ya know. I can tell ya have a thing fur me.~” Wow, cocky much? Sure he was her friend despite this bizarre turn of events but why did he seem to insinuate something else? Her train of thought shattered for that one singular moment, “No... I don’t...was...was...that a pun…?”

  
  
His transformation was not visible to the human eye, morphing from his cat form to his skeletal form. This time, however, he remained weightless, floating behind her reclining on his back. She could feel his warm breath on her chilled flesh as he drifted lazily in front of her, smirk stretching across that skeletal face, “Purrrhaps~ Let’s get a few things straight Kitten. Ya need ta do a few things fer me. If ya want answers ta all yer questions.” His eye sockets fell closed smile never wavering as his arms supported his reclining skull in mid-air. _ He sure looked comfortable _ like _ he was used to getting everything he ever wanted_.

  
Frisk raised a brow adjusting her dress attempting to remain composed even with his close proximity. He wasn’t just going to be open and direct with her? She just sighed with a soft stutter wavering her voice. To trust or not to trust? That was the real question and he sure as stars was not making it easy, “W...what…kind of things…?”

  
  
That flirty expression fell before suddenly holding an aura of seriousness. It felt horribly out of place. At first, his face was twisted in irritation but then it relaxed softening his sharper features into a smile. He landed on those cat-like feet and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, tail swaying back and forth as he explained, “All us here are kinda trapped, ya know? Not much fun when yer stuck in tha same place fer tha rest of yer life and you’re special. Ya can help us out. Also, want ya ta meet someone. Ya think ya can manage?” 

Her eyes just followed the path of his tail momentarily before locking onto those ruby eye lights, “You’re trapped? But what can I do? I’m just a girl. I don’t even know the first thing about this place.” It was true. She only really knew her name and how she had gotten there. Everything else felt like she was peering through a curtain of water. 

  
  
His skeletal palms settled on her shoulders abruptly materializing out of thin air once more. A thick skeletal claw scraped over the heart now glowing softly at her collarbone. It pulsed when his finger made contact forcing a violent shudder that shook her. She didn’t like that feeling at all. He appeared to know exactly that the sensation would extract a visceral reaction from her. His hand slipped away to rubbing at her shoulders tenderly, “Easy Darlin. Just be yerself. Yer a heart, see?” He gestured this time without making any contact. 

Frisk didn’t know what to think but he appeared he was trying to respect her personal space...well… kind of, “A...a heart?” The question hung in the air between them as she tried to process what he was chattering about. She didn’t know the first thing about this place. Her only option was to place her faith and unguarded trust in him. 

His ears twitched on the top of his hood before moving his finger in a heart shape, crimson magic glowing in its stead. He was, of course, referring to the one at her neck but caught onto her cues about being too familiar, “Ya see that glowin heart that’s right there? All tha hearts have special powers and such here. It’s why we need ya. Will ya help?” There was that question again. The repetition was becoming tedious.

  
  
Her cobalt eyes reflected that bright red glowing heart as she glanced off to the side. What was she supposed to say? No? He was the only one that could possibly give her some answers and for some inexplicable reason she trusted him, “I…” _ She didn’t want to disappoint him._ Her eyes caught his own. A flash of sadness burned in those lights but it was only for a moment, “I… I don’t know what I can do Chesh. I want to help you I just… I’m…” She could barely say what she was thinking but she was trying her best. 

  
  
He bent his head cradling her hands trying to comfort her. They were shaking against his skeletal fingers, “I know it’s a lot ta ask. Ya don’t gotta be afraid. Come on Kitten. Promise I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya~” That smirk was back but his features were tame now. His more flirtatious approach didn’t seem to do him any favors so he reevaluated, playing to her gentle and sweet nature.

Frisk’s fingers grazed the top of those squishy simulated toe beans that reminded her so much of adorable cat paws. The childish side of her wanted to squish them but she restrained the urge. She only had one question on her mind, “If… I help you. Will you help me get home?” That was what she..._ wanted? _

  
  
That big toothy smile returned to his face as he rubbed his fingers over the top of her knuckles affectionately. His feet no longer touched the ground but rather hovered a singular inch off of the snow, “Sure I can. Why do ya think I’m here? Ya help us and we’ll help ya get back _ if ya wanna go back_. Ya got a sweet heart ya know?” 

She froze and not from the chilling flurry of ice crystals that she had been trudging through. It felt like someone took an icicle and rammed it into her chest only for the sensation to melt away with the sound of his voice. Something was wrong. It all felt wrong, “I will… help you. What do you… want me to do?” 

He pulled her along seemingly avoiding any specifics to her earlier question, “Knew ya would come around darlin. Let’s get movin. Yeah?” His tail was swaying back and forth in excitement once again. It was strange just accepting all of this information about hearts and floating skeleton cats. There was no logic behind it at all but she had this feeling deep down it wasn’t supposed to. A reaction that only came about when she looked at that huge grin on his face.

He had explained very little and told her to trust him. A complete stranger. She supposed that he was relying on their friendship bond from before. It was like playing a game of tug of war. Her thoughts yanked back and forth until she was forced to let one win over the other. Trust. She was going to trust him as well as help all these poor souls. Her repetitive thoughts were slowly driving her mad.

Chesh walked a little in front of her seemingly unphased by the snow that encased the bone as he walked. He was a skeleton after all so she guessed he was numb to the cold. Her feet, however, were already slightly frozen just from standing idly around waiting for him to explain himself. Which he still did very little of. That feeling still lingered. Was he friend or was he foe? 

Their surroundings had failed to change only decreasing in temperature as they walked. Some of the trees had morphed from a palette of obsidian, deep purple, and vibrant red to frosty whites and blues. A true winter wonderland landscape. The upside-down heart-shaped veins that pulsed within the bark glowing ruby were now encased in ice. The sight reminded her of a beating heart trapped behind a glass case. All of them were nearly blinding white. It forced a shudder from her but they were beautiful in their own way. The only thing that was keeping her warm was his hand gently dragging her along. Those skeletal fingers were laced through her own as if he had no intention of releasing her, “Chesh?”  
  


He had been caressing her hand the entire way, focused on their path, “Huh? Yeah? Watcha need?” Those ruby eyes searched her face as if she was the only thing that was real to him. His tail had stopped swaying back and forth as his expression turned serious.

  
  
Those eyes bore into her only to be pulled into the darkness. Their forms remained flickering in and out like ghosts as the bright colors of the whimsical wonderland faded away. It was only _ ever _ them in this dark space, “I feel like something is wrong...” She could barely see him. There was nothing there. Just the unavoidable emptiness surrounding them. 

Chesh snapped her back to _ reality _ not once commenting on the event that had just taken place. He tugged on her hand pulling her closer to him, “Why do ya think that? I’ll protect ya. You can trust me. Besides I wanna show ya somethin” His feet drifted off the ground, hovering at first, but the altitude was climbing. _ What was he doing!? _

Her fingers threaded through his clavicle, pressing her body flush against him in a panic. What was he thinking? She latched onto him, clinging to her magical skeletal lifeline. Their faces were just inches apart as he smiled at her, his skeletal brows raising in question, “There ya go Darlin. See? Just gotta believe in me.” His grip on her loosened, smile never wavering as his eyes adoringly rested on her.

  
  
Frisk was terrified as they floated higher off the ground. She had screwed her eyes shut trying to hold on to him. She could barely feel his grip loosening. That baritone voice just lazily purred in her ear as she tried to hold back her protests, “I...I do just, please…. Please don’t let go!” Her stomach twisted into knots, hands shaking instinctually. There was something about heights that terrified her. One false move and she could meet a horrible end.

She could feel his warm breath as he whispered, “Open yer eyes kitten.” There was no way she was going to do that. They were too high up and he just treated it like it was normal. Maybe he would be safe but she was just human, “Chesh… please.” Her whimpering seemed to be consistent with the nerves rattling her soul. He spoke again but this time his voice was more gentle and encouraging, “Ya trust me, right? Just put your faith in me. Promise you’ll be fine. I gotcha”

It took her a moment as a gentle breeze surrounded her. How high up could they have gone? Maybe it was only a little bit off the ground. A manageable distance like stepping down from a carriage. His voice eased her thoughts as if they were spells themselves. Those cobalt eyes fluttered open as an audible gasp escaped her lips. 

It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. A land that had jumped right off the pages of some sort of fairytale. Below her feet floated clouds that sparkled and shimmered with pastel hues. Some looked like the ones you would see on a normal Summer day as the sun had just begun to set. Others were shaped into playing card suits.

There rose a castle in the distance contrasted from all the bright and inviting colors in a pallet of red and black. The spires twisted like vines to create hearts within the masonry and pops of nearly eye-blinding ruby were everywhere. The water surrounding the castle was a deep onyx like oil resting on the surface of the water, below a bright blue glimmer cast its glow on the obsidian stones mixing to become a soft violet. 

Another castle stood off to the East stretched into a land of black and white with hints of a soft purple. Ruined figures were slowly being consumed by the undergrowth, mossing over the perfectly carved faces of creatures worn from time. They reminded of her the pieces of a chessboard only the knights had a goat look to them which was very odd indeed. 

She couldn’t absorb it all, cascading waterfalls of vibrant magenta and red, little towns all built whimsically rested in the snowy regions. It was so much visual information that she floated there, awestruck. 

Her eyes, however, landed on a place that was close to where they were right now. An open space that stretched onward leading to a massive garden. The maze-like hedge work from up here looked like a smiling skeleton. All those beautiful shades of emerald were dotted with vibrant color. She could just make out a long-running table resting next to a sleepy cabin. A series of hat looking smoke clouds wafted from the chimney. They were so far up it was hard to tell. 

He wiggled from her gasp still holding her hand which she tried to immediately grab onto like a drowning person flailing around for a life preserver, “Don’t worry doll.” When she finally ceased her panic she realized that she was floating just like he was without assistance. His hand gestured to the entire view, “Nice view huh? Thought ya might like ta see it like I can.” He followed her line of sight, “That’s tha Hatters. Gonna take ya there first. You’ll like em. Good guy. Likea brother.”

  
  
She felt like she was stepping on air as that gentle anti-gravity magic kept her afloat lifting her hair and dress gently. It was a magical experience. Chesh seemed to be pleased with everything letting her silently observe her surroundings, “So kitten what do ya think?”

Frisk’s eyes fell on him as they both bobbed up and down gently on that magically crafted current, “Wh...What is this place?” Her eyes still continued to sparkle even after she spoke in that tone of disbelief. All this time she had been worrying about returning home but this place. It was like being in one lucid dream.  
  


His hand slipped from hers gently as he curved in the air in a small backflip. It was a funny sight to see but he made it look graceful somehow. That fluffy jacket lifted in places floating alongside him. What a show-off. A sharp-toothed grin caused his sockets to crinkle at the mirth filling his magically lit eyes.

  
  


_ “Welcome ta Wonderland kitten~” _


	3. Why is a Raven Like a Writing Desk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheshire continues to mention a friend of his, The Mad Hatter. Now, why would she feel comfortable meeting someone mad? She does not quite know why but she trusts her new skeletal friend. Of course when you end up in a place called Wonderland sometimes you can get turned around. Things are not always what they seem.

**Wonderfell**

{Chapter 3: Why is a Raven Like a Writing Desk?}

_..._

_Wonderland?_

That is what this place was called? She overlooked the entire land as she floated there trying to take in every detail. Chesh meanwhile drifted over to her while tilting his head in question, “Ya ok? I thought reveal might get a little more of a reaction. Somethins botherin ya, huh?” 

His nearly permanent smile faltered as his bony hands slipped into hers, ears laying flat against the leather of his hood. It wasn’t long before his unoccupied hand slipped to the small of her back and that spaded skeletal tail brushed against her dress to sneakily wrap around her waist. He seemed to want her closer to him.

Her eyes rested on the floral hedge mazes below. Normally if there was a depiction of a skeleton then that would spell danger but here it was almost a comfort. The one who had created the maze had shaped it in a friendly way. The eyes crinkled at the sides making it appear like the skull was smiling and pops of color made the whole thing look more inviting. 

The Hatter huh? Again that familiarity gnawed at her but she shoved it down. This was just one more step to get back, “I just have a lot on my mind. That’s all.” She could feel how close he was as she turned her head to address him directly, ”It’s a wonderful view. This place is beyond anything I have ever dreamed of.” 

His face inched closer to hers, “but?” The ears on the top of his hood raised and twitched awaiting her reply, “Ya wanna go back. Dontcha? Don’t worry Kitten I already promised ya. Now come on let’s get on our way. It’s gettin kinda cold up here.” 

She didn’t acknowledge his question one way or the other as they slowly descended back down. Her shoes caused a small crunch when they landed on the wintry landscape below. They were back and now there was a path that twisted ahead of them. That was not there before. Now she remembered why she had been so panicked, to begin with. It was still freezing if the icy palate of whites and blues wasn’t already an indication. That palace with all the flowers seemed promising to at least thaw her frozen fingers.

Cheshire must have noticed her shivering again as he moved to stand directly in front of her, removing one of his fingerless gloves with his teeth, and resting the backside of his hand against her forehead. Her skin was like ice to the touch, “Hatters ain’t that far away darlin hell give ya a nice cup of tea ta warm ya.” He lost himself in thought for a moment, “Fer now though, why don'tcha stick as close to me as possible? I’ll keep ya warm.”'

His arm wrapped around her shoulder as he pulled her nearly flush against him. That warm fluff was something that she just could not resist as she snuggled into it. Even his bones felt warm against her frigid limbs. She assumed it would have been cold due to it being bone, “Th...thank you… Ch...Chesh.” Her teeth continued chattering as they progressed on their journey to see this “Hatter” that he kept mentioning. 

The grinning skeleton perked up with a sway of his tail when she moved to snuggle up close to him. He knew that she was cold but that didn’t prevent him from enjoying the outcome. His cat tendencies made him a cuddly type as he made sure to keep her from the forests icy bite. 

It was a while of the same scenery just watching the bleeding heart trees encased in ice and snow. That feeling of endless winter seemed to go on forever, stretching along the winding path beyond. Frisk had stopped her shivering but made no move to pull away from her skeletal feline companion. After a while, a small rumble resonated in his rib cage and by proxy, her. He was purring in content just with his arm wrapped around her. 

The woods were eerily silent, not like any kind of forest back on the surface. She should have heard birds perched in the trees and singing sweet tunes. Maybe even the scampering of a rabbit or the watchful eyes of a deer but there was nothing here. It was just the two of them, “Chesh? Why is it so quiet out here? Aren’t forests supposed to be teeming with life?” 

He glanced at her out of the corner of his socket while still maintaining his focus on the journey ahead, “Used ya be. There were creatures of all sorts but then this winter rolled in. It made it hard for em ta live. Most of em live closer to tha Board now. This is kinda a winter wasteland yanno? Cold doesn’t affect some of us so I happen ta like it.” 

She tilted her head in question at his nonchalant mention of a term he sprang on her out of the blue, “The Board?” What a strange name for something. Then again this place was very curious and very strange. 

Chesh smiled and shrugged, leaning his weight a little more into her, “Sorry Kitten. I keep forgettin yer a Heart. Guess I gotta explain some things. See our land is broken up inta a few different sections and in those otha sections ya got tha Suits and tha Knights. Suits are like clubs, diamonds, and spades… hearts. They are all under tha Red Queens kingdom. Then ya got tha Knights. They are loyal ta tha White King and Queen. Everyone outside of that are just misnomers. Rebels. Those two Kingdoms make up what we call tha Board.”

Frisk listened to all he had to say but it scrambled her mind. Knights? Suits? Kingdoms? _Oh dear_. She was frightfully concerned that she might be tested on the subject. 

Those black cat ears twitched as he turned his attention to her, “Someone’s always loyal ta someone round here if they live on tha Board. So ya gotta be careful. Ya can trust me and Hatter Kitten. We ain’t apart of all that. So where ya are right now and where we’re goin is all off tha Board. Make a little sense?”

She wanted to say yes but what denoted which type of suit you were? Why have two kingdoms when there were no signs of division? Even from her vantage point in the air, there was no indication of any kind of strife. There was no scarring of the lands or ruins to speak of. Maybe those strange chess-like pieces from before. Was that the direction that the White King and Queen might be? It didn’t really fit this place. Hey, she wasn’t one to judge, “I...feel a little lost…so no… I suppose not.”

A mirthful grin stretched across his face, tail swaying back and forth, “Course it don't it’s all nonsense anyway. Glad ya said ya feel a little lost cause that’s always tha best way ta get ya where yer goin.”

A look passed over her face that only caused his happy energy to increase exponentially, “That’s the exact opposite of finding and getting somewhere.” 

He shook his head, unwrapping his arm from her shoulder and moving to stand next to a twisted sign. Most would have been concerned by its rather macabre design. It was clearly wooden, possibly made from the same trees that flanked the forest. A carving of a spinal column made up the poll while the signs themselves curled and twisted into bony pointing fingers. Just below on a series of hooks hung an upside-down heart while the opposite side had a right side up heart as it’s base. One pointed straight ahead. It read ‘here’ and the one pointing right read ‘there’. 

She thought he knew where he was going, “That sign says nothing that helps us at all. I thought you knew the way.” His eyes flickered to the sign before he shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know what’s here or there. I remember Hatters being on my left but that could be wrong since we have been walking for so long. Maybe we took a wrong turn and there are only two paths!” She was trying to logic her way out of this but it only confused her more. 

Chesh meanwhile was bouncing up and down on the balls of his skeletal cat feet, “Sure Kitten. See but if ya flip tha sign then it’s here an there not there and here. It makes it completely different. That’s why ya gotta get lost ta find what yer lookin for. Ya get it?” 

Frisk shook her head before folding her arms across her chest, “No I most certainly do not get it. It makes no sense. A direction doesn’t change if you change a sign. It stays the same.” What in the ever living stars was he trying to get at? 

She half wondered if he even understood how most things worked. None of what he said made any sense to her even though he looked pleased with himself as he spoke. Did he realize how nuts he sounded? How nonsensical his logic was? Could one even call it logic, “Have you gone mad? None of that makes a lick of sense.” 

Once again that chuckle bubbled up from his ribcage, that toothy grin never wavering. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared right next to her, “So yer saying it doesn’t make a…” His ruby red tongue slipped past his teeth to run up her cheek, “_ lick _ a sense?~” Bony cheeks widened his smile as she flushed at his little tease, “Don’t ya know Darlin? We’re all mad here~” 

Frisk froze when she felt something wet run along her cheek. Did he just lick her?! Oh, dear stars why!? She took a step back but his hand landed on her head moments after, “W...why…. What?” Her mind felt broken trying to process half of this. Should she slap him? Should she pet him? What was she supposed to do? Everything felt so jumbled not to mention messed up. 

He waved his hand in front of her face, “Hey… Darlin sorry I teased ya. You ok?” Did he break her? Maybe he went a little too far with his fun. The ears on his hood fell for a moment before he scratched at the back of his head, “Look things round here ain’t always what they seem. Ya think things are one way when they are really another. Make sense?” 

She just stared at that sheepish warm smile, “I suppose it does. I don’t... This place is so much different than what I am used to. It is all confusing and feels like it makes no sense. I want to just understand but I feel like I can’t. Even with you trying to explain. You just said that things are not always what they seem… then how can I trust anything my eyes see or my ears hear?” Her head shook from side to side feeling so horribly lost. 

Chesh took her hands gently and showed her the sign again, “Yanno how I said that here or there don’t matter? Well, all ya gotta do ta find where yer goin is ta get lost.” A magical glow crept up the wood of the sign coating it in vibrant crimson as he waved his hand. The entire piece twisted from its place in the dirt before coming to a stop. Now there was a sign pointing toward the left. The wood had been etched to look like a representation of a grinning skeleton. A simple line indicated that maybe there was a scar on its right eye and a large top hat rested on its brow. It was the sign that pointed in the direction of The Hatters. 

Frisk just stood there in shock as she blinked a few times before regaining her train of thought. You really could change a sign and go somewhere else. His nonsense made sense. Not everything was what it appeared. She just had to look at it from a different angle. The answer had been right in front of her nose. The path to the left would take them to where they wanted to go. Her internal thoughts slipped from her lips, “In order to find where you are going you need to get lost… it… makes sense now. It’s the same thing that pocket watch holding rabbit said too…” 

The ears that had been so attentive before tilted to one side, “A rabbit? I think ya mean a goat. He’s tha Queen’s advisor. It’s why I was chasin after him before. He’s tha one that opened tha portal ta bring ya here.” He shook his head before waving a hand, “Don’t matter yer safe with me, yeah? Sometimes ya gotta look at things from different perspectives and angles to get yer answers.” His tone of voice had suddenly darkened but it was only for a moment. 

She didn’t know why but his reaction bothered her. What was even more unsettling was how quickly he bounced back, “So Hatters is this way then?” Her eyes fell on the path she had missed before. It was not directly in front of her but rather a distance away. She could just make out how the frost began to recede that direction. They were almost out of this frozen wasteland of a forest. 

Chesh nodded and before grabbing her hand gently and pulling her along, “Yep just this way. Yer gonna love it. Hope ya have a sweet tooth!” She glanced at his tail and how it nearly wagged just from his excitement. How could he be so serious one moment and enthusiastic the next? Even now as he dragged her along his cheerful energy seemed to cause her to smile along with him. She didn’t understand why. Maybe she never would. 

As they continued the cold began to melt away. The trees that had once been encased in icy coffins along the path now burst with a vibrant palette of emeralds and golds. Soon the trees no longer flanked their sides but large hedges instead. 

They reminded her of the ones that grew in their garden and very similar to the ones that had sprung up before she found herself tumbling down into this world. There was not a thorn to be seen as she watched the ground at her feet morph into a black and white checkerboard. Well, at least the path was clear now. No one with eyes would be able to miss that.

The sky overhead was now the most beautiful azure she had ever seen. A few clouds drifted past in various shapes. One of them was even in the shape of a cat that reminded her of the skeleton next to her. Every hedge they passed was lined with breathtaking flowers. There were even some she had never set eyes on before. It ranged from some of them being small and some of them being brightly colored. A true floral marvel even if the claustrophobia was starting to set in. 

Who had tended to all of these flowers? Cheshire’s deep baritone voice pulled her from her silent appreciation, “Kitten stay close ta me, ok? Ya could easily get lost in here but I know a shortcut.” He winked at her before releasing her hand. If he wanted her to stay close then why release her hand at all?

She raised a brow but said nothing as she followed after him. The maze was not too difficult to figure out. It was more of a decorative piece than anything as from the air it had been shaped precisely to the presumed face of it’s creator, a mirthful skeleton. A scent of sweet dew and roses surrounded her even if she had a hard time with the idea of small spaces. 

Chesh popped out of nowhere a little ways ahead of her and held his hand out to her, “Smells good don’t it?” He rolled an emerald leaf in his skeletal fingers before letting a soft magical breeze lift it up and out of sight, “Come on I wanna show you one of ma favorite spots.” His hand laced through her own as he curved his way through some of the hedges to their right.

Along the way, soft pastel flowers and foliage had managed to find her hair a nice bed to rest upon. A soft pink rose, a magenta lily, and vibrant cobalt blue berries wove in and out of her hair as she let her cat friend escort her to the place of his choosing. How could there be so many different species of flowers? It was all so magical. Some of them even danced before the two pushed their way through a series of hedges. 

An open area stood before them but the hedges here had overgrown shadowing the beautiful blue sky that had lingered overhead. There was nothing but darkness. All she could see was the light from where they had come and two ruby eyes, “Chesh…it’s so dark in here.” What was this mischievous feline up to? In the back of her mind, those dark thoughts wormed their way into her train of thought, vanishing abruptly as he spoke to console her worries. 

She could only hear what she assumed to be a snap of his fingers as a golden glow scattered to fill the room. The darkness still encompassed them but she could just make out the shapes of flowers. They looked to be lilies with spiral leaves spreading around the hidden hedge alcove. Chesh approached one of them and gestured her over. It’s soft golden glow bathed his bone in a warm light. At the center, it’s veins were nearly a blinding white like a mini sun. _ How pretty _. 

His crimson eyes flicked her direction to drink in her reaction, “What do ya think? Only Hatter and I know bout this place. He’s too tall ta actually take care of em so yanno… I kinda spend some time makin sure they’re alright.” He paused, staring at the flower in front of him and gently stroking one of its petals gingerly. The skeleton had to be careful since his claws could easily tear the fragile thing to pieces. She knew him very little but she had never seen him so calm and gentle with anything. He was either a trickster or a flirt there seemed to be no in between. Here though he looks happy just tending to this group of anomalous bioluminescent flowers.

Her gaze fell on the one he cupped in his palms as he tended to the bloom, “They are quite beautiful. I know that I will not be here for very long but… can I request that we see them again before we leave?” She had tilted her head a little as she spoke moving to brush the petals with a gentle finger. Their golden light soothed her for some reason before she pulled her hand away. Maybe she had been wrong about him. There was always more to someone then first appeared. His comment from earlier came to mind. 

The ears on the top of his head perked up as he nodded, pulling away himself, “That I can promise ya.” He just smiled at her before leading the two out of the little space and into the sunshine. She still had flowers nestled in her locks of auburn hair but when she moved to pick them out, phalanges wrapped around her wrist, “Don’t get rid of em. I think it suits ya.” That was such a sweet sentiment to her that she let her hand slowly fall to her side. The two began to once again wind their way through the last sections of the maze. 

There was no visual indication that they were finished but something else entirely. Smell. Before all, she could smell was the sweetness of honeysuckle, the aroma of lavender, and scent of well-tended earth. Now a new aroma wrapped around her. One that would cause anyone's stomach to grumble and eyes to light up. At first, it was warm buttery crust, sweet tarts and jams, and the richness of homemade chocolate but only for a moment. They were all sweets. She could pick those smells out anywhere. Cheshire did mention that he hoped she had a sweet tooth. 

Was that the distinct scent of citrus and cinnamon? There were so many delicious smells that seemed to wrap around her that she almost became lost in the sweet tempting haze. Her skeletal companion, meanwhile, was busy searching for something. Who needed an escort when she could have just followed her nose all the way there but he looked perplexed so she had to ask, “Chesh… do you need some help?” 

He lifted his head to look at her, “Maybe. I can’t quite remember which one it is. See Hatter likes his privacy and doesn’t like intruders so he uses his magic ta disguise tha entrance. Tha maze we’re in, shifts and changes and I know how ta get around that but anyone else would be lost. Think of it likea security system.” 

Frisk blinked in surprise. Why would there be a need for a security system? Was the Hatter in trouble or something? Questions aside she offered to help Cheshire as much as she could. The logic of this place, or rather lack thereof, was confusing. A few moments later he held up what looked to be stationary. A letter? 

He rested his chin on his hand lost in thought, tail curling and uncurling behind him, “Hey Kitten how are ya with riddles?” He handed her the note wherein scrawling golden script was an invitation. One that appeared to be a tea party of some sort, “If ya say tha correct answer then we’ll be able ta find tha gate. If ya can’t well… heh... Guess we gotta wait fer him ta notice.”

  
  
A riddle? All of this depended on a riddle? Oh stars, she had never been any good at solving those kinds of puzzles but she took the paper and read aloud, “Why is a raven like a writing desk?” They were totally screwed. She had to think about it deeply as they both tossed ideas back and forth. None of them seemed to fit as she huffed softly, “Who makes a riddle their security? You live here why can’t you figure it out?” 

Chesh just shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin, “Look I ain’t some kinda riddle master. Better at puns than anythin though Hatter will tell ya otherwise. I know ya can do this Kitten. Got ma faith in ya.” 

He… had his faith in her. Something within her chest squeezed at the comment forcing her hand to rest over her heart. Why did it hurt? When had anyone relied on her? Now he was counting on her to figure out this nonsense so she began to pace, the invitation gripped firmly between her fingers. 

_ Why is a raven like a writing desk? _  
  


That’s it! It did not make too much sense but something clicked in her mind as she filtered through every single possibility, “I think I know the answer! Maybe…” 

His legs were kicked up, floating on his back lazily, cracking an eye socket open to look at her, “Yeah? Whatcha got? Lay it on me, Kitten.” He sure was a _ laid _ back guy even though the threat of being trapped in a beautiful yet ever-changing hedge maze was looming over them. She didn’t know why but she felt like he was testing her. Just to see if she could hold her own in a place that was far from her reality. Regardless he looked excited to hear what she had come up with. 

She took a moment, brushing some random golden petals and leaves from her dress before answering, “I could be horribly wrong but if you take the idea of a raven there are few answers it could be. You certainly could make a grammatical riddle from it but that does not seem right to me. Who uses a writing desk? A professor? A philosopher even? A man or woman well-spoken I think...but why a raven?” 

Cheshire’s feet landed back on the soft checkerboard of grass beneath his claws as he crossed his arms, “Yanno Kitten ya gotta solve a riddle not ask more questions yanno?” He looked a little impatient before shaking his head, “Sorry just don’t wanna have to start makin my diet leaves an stuff.” 

Frisk’s eyebrows furrowed but nodded, “I understand. I think the answer is that Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both. He wrote about a Raven in one of his most famous poems and as an author, he would use a writing desk to do so.” 

What did she expect? Well, the logic made sense to her anyway as the hedges in front of her began to melt away as if they were being transformed into water. It shimmered with a bright rainbow sheen as it parted revealing the secret that lay beyond. The sound of rushing water startled her and as the “gates” opened she was left standing in awe. 

At that moment the layout did not look like what she had seen from high above the maze but it might have been magically shielded from her wandering human eyes. There was a stunning waterfall where that same rainbow water cascaded from teapot-shaped clouds and eased into a calming river just below their feet. A bridge stretched the length of it that appeared to be made of playing cards. It looked far from stable but Chesh walked right over without so much as a moment of hesitation. 

The bridge was not even attached to any earth for support but rather floated just hovering over the water below. Her boot stepped onto one feeling it lower only briefly as it held up her weight. Frisk’s attention, however, was on that magnificent waterfall. As it fell to the pool below she could see within the stream swirls of shapes that resembled the suit of clubs. _ How odd _. 

A floral thicket appeared to circle the outer portion of this place as if it was a wall that framed all the magical beauty contained within. She could just make out the pops of red and white roses from this distance before she stepped across, careful not to lose her footing on the somewhat slippery cards. 

Bright emerald grasses continued that checkerboard pattern on the ground and a series of white rose hedges stood on either side of them. The tops of them were strung with crystalline lines draped above them. What she thought were sparkling crystals turned out to be droplets of rainbow water that had solidified. One could see their broken up reflection in the magically preserved dew. 

More lines led up to a series of vines where bright blue and yellow flowers gave off that soft bioluminescent glow. They had been collected together to create a series of hanging lights that swayed from a soft breeze over the hedges. She spied a few ornate teapot and teacup fountains that resided in this beautiful garden set up. Some of them even defied gravity as their spouts pointed downward yet the water flowed upward instead. 

There in the very center of it all stretched a pristine long white table. It was covered with a checkerboard styled table cloth, golden doilies, club-shaped confetti, and white, gold, and black place settings. The chairs were all mismatched just like the teacups that rested in front of each sitting area. It was very eclectic in style as paper lanterns cut into various card suits dangled from more of the vines from earlier.   
  


All of these little things were not what caught her attention, however, it was the rows upon rows of sweets that lined the entirety of the table. There was barely even any room for the place settings. A cake rose from the center leaning to one side as if it would topple over. The silver trays were piled high with cupcakes and cookies. All of them shaped and themed to match everything she had seen. A few larger ceramic pitchers with cat paws and hats painted on their sides housed sweet smelling juices. The beady sprinkle eyes of a Cheshire cat cookie stuck out to her. It grinned back with that set of white fondant teeth. 

Frisk had barely even noticed that Chesh had made his home already, perched to take a seat at the massive table. He chose a chair closest to the far end where an elaborate black high back chair oversaw the grand display. She could not stop her mouth from watering as she took a seat across from her skeletal friend. It was important to wait for one's host before digging into any of the fine delicacies even if they were just in arms reach, “Cheshire we should wait… it’s only polite.” 

His ears twitched toward the sound of her voice before folding his arms across his chest, using his ruby magic to surround the chair he was sitting in. It began to lean backward at a 45-degree angle nearly tipping over only to be saved by his magical influence, “Trust me, Kitten, I’ve known Hatter forever it wouldn’t bother him ta try somethin. Lighten up a little will ya?” 

He continued leaning back in his chair placing his hands behind his head and closing his sockets. His skeletal claws dropped a cupcake he snatched from the table earlier into his open pointy-toothed maw. A few moments of Frisk eyeing the cat for his rudeness to their absent host and he huffed, finally sitting properly in his chair. He only leaned over the table moments later to swipe a few more treats. Some of them were cookies in the shape of cat paws and faces. _ How cute! _ This Hatter character sure has a knack for over the top and delicious delicacies. 

In the middle of chewing, he swallowed a mouthful of frosted cookies. One of them he took a bite out of leaving what looked like a shark bite in the soft frosting. How does that work? She decided it was best not to start asking those kinds of questions. Skeleton monsters, especially here, were strange, “All of these sweets… the artistry. I don’t think I could possibly take a bite. I would feel like I would be destroying a true work of art.”

Just as she continued to marvel at all the details within the baked goods she heard a rather enthusiastic voice from behind the main chair. It did not have the same kind of gruff undertone that Cheshire did but if she could describe it properly she would have to classify it as whimsical. 

_ “WHY THANK YOU, HUMAN. I WOULD SAY YOU HAVE IMPECCABLE TASTE! DO FORGIVE MY FELINE GUEST HE SEEMS TO THINK BEING RUDE IS AN ACCEPTABLE FORM OF INTRODUCTION.” _

She watched as ruby eye lights rolled to the top of his sockets before his mouth stretched into a wide grin, “Yeah yeah. You know me better than that.” His eyes were set on Frisk as he once again leaned back in his chair all smiles, “There’s someone I wantcha ta meet!” Out of courtesy she pushed her chair back and stood only to end up looking up at the person who had spoken before. He dwarfed her in stature. 

_ “Meet ma best friend tha Mad Hatter~” _


	4. Tea and Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes face to face with Wonderlands, so-called Mad Hatter. The name alone has her afraid especially since the oppressive feeling of deja vu seems to surround her. It turns out that she has been invited to a very interesting tea party.

###  ** Wonderfell **

### {Chapter 4: Tea and Sweets}

Upon hearing his name, or rather title, a lanky skeleton appeared suddenly. He had a tray in his hand, balancing it gracefully. His skills made it appear so effortless even though the cake perched there looked like it was going to collapse under its own weight. It was a leaning tower of frosting. The candles that stuck out from the top looked more like firecrackers than actual candles but they brought a kind of whimsy _ flare _ to it all.

The Hatter was in fact a skeleton. One that was very different from the one she was used to. While Cheshire was shorter and had those squishy marshmallow-like cheekbones, Hatter was lankier, taller, and more what one would recall a skeleton to look.

His shadow loomed over her as she looked up at him trying to keep her composure. He was a friend of Cheshire's so he must be alright, right? All she could make out of him was the shadow cast by his tall top hat and those bright mismatched eyes. One smoldering red and one vivid white. 

She did not know why a pit began to form in her stomach as she took a small step back to try and get out from under his gaze. The skeleton was truly intimidating. Why was she frozen? Why did she feel a cold creeping up her as if she had been standing in a pile of snow? Her eyes drifted to what she could have sworn was a single snowflake. Then it vanished leaving her swallowing thickly. 

He squatted down to her height as much as he could. His smile was warm even with the jagged mouth that he had. A claw mark scar spanned his left eye socket where his carmine eye stayed glued to her. The angles of his face were also a little pointy but regardless of his sharp features, his cheekbones caused the sides of his sockets to crinkle in mirth, “HELLO MS. HEART! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU! FRISK...WAS IT?”

Her head respectfully lowered as she did her best to perform a curtsey, “Yes sir. It’s nice to meet you too.” Now she was able to get a better look at him. She guessed that they called him The Hatter because of the impossibly tall hat that sat at an angle on his skull. 

The black and crimson hat was patchworked with different types of fabric and stitched together visibly with a metallic thread. At the base of the hat, a deep red sash was tied around it only to extend off the back and drape down in tatters. She wondered if it had been torn up on purpose or caught on something. He was so lanky and towering that she doubted the second option to be true.

On the left side, there was a series of cream-colored cards pinned to the fabric. At first, she thought nothing of it but then she could just make out instructions written in cursive. They were all recipe cards which wasn’t surprising as tucked into the sash below was a deep red and black wooden spoon and fork. The same wood that she had seen in the forest before she had stumbled into its wintry grip. 

Hatter’s coat appeared to be the same maroon that Chesh’s jacket was with belts strapped at the top of his shoulders. The collar that framed his face flared out in a charcoal and white checkerboard pattern that reached to his jawline. She could just see a portion of his sternum and collarbone from underneath the crimson fabric. _ Did any of these skeletons wear shirts? _

Along the opening of his coat were golden and black buttons in the shapes of diamonds. A chain hung from his right breast pocket and the sleeves reached all the way down to end at his wrists. A large white cuff was rolled back and held together by a golden club cufflink. The maroon garment had slashes to the elbow where one could just identify the black fabric peeking through. 

A couple of belts fitted the coat more to his skeletal torso though just like her feline companion he too had his coat open at the bottom, showing off his spinal column. Just a bit of his pelvic bone grazed the top of his waistband. Just below that, a belt rested where little vials and bottles had been attached to the leather. She observed that one of them had a drawing of a mint leaf on it. They were all filled with spices and ingredients. The majority of them were of the sweet variety. _ Fitting _.

His coattails curled in interesting ways that should have defied the laws of physics but this place had no rules of that sort. A few card looking patches adorned his pants at the knee where the hem flared out to cover a pair of pointy curled black boots. Some white spats rested just over that. What an outfit. Then again Chesh’s jacket was just as elaborate. 

Not wanting to linger for too long on the skeleton in front of her, Frisk returned to her seat when he gestured her toward the table, “PLEASE TAKE A SEAT. AFTER ALL, THE PARTY CAN NOT START WITHOUT ITS GUEST OF HONOR!” She watched silently in surprise as he moved to remove his top hat and rest it on the side of that large high backed chair. His grin seemed to only widen as he took a seat of his own. 

Frisk spoke up as soon as they all seemed comfortable, “Guest of honor?” Almost without thinking, she folded her hands gently to settle on the apron that lay on her dress. How would he even know that she was coming? Her eyes drifted to lock onto Chesh who had a card looking cookie held between his index and middle finger, holding it like some kind of card shark._ Pun definitely intended _. 

His mouth pulled into a lopsided grin, “Whatcha lookin at Kitten? Ya got somethin ya wanna say and of course. Didn’ think I would bring ya here if ya weren’t special? You’ve always been tha guest of honor and Hatter here’s prepared a huge celebration for ya. Yer not justa Heart to us yanno? Why do ya think I’ve been watchin over ya this whole time?” What was he getting at? 

Hatter nodded as he made a sweeping motion with his arms, “BUT OF COURSE! WE DO NOT GET GUESTS OFTEN. IT IS SUCH A JOY AND A TREAT. AS SOON AS WE HEARD OF YOUR ARRIVAL WE IMMEDIATELY WENT TO WORK PREPARING THE PERFECT CELEBRATION!” 

The look on her face must have pleased him as his skeletal fingers threaded through a nearby teapot handle, picking it up with ease, “AND THERE IS NO BETTER WAY TO CELEBRATE THEN A TEA PARTY WOULD YOU NOT AGREE?” 

How could she not agree? The joy that she could see lighting upon not only his face but also his eyes was contagious, “Oh my. I did not know that I was to be a guest at any kind of celebration but a tea party sounds absolutely wonderful.” She could not help but reach forward as Hatter summoned a knife coated in a very familiar ruby-colored magic. 

Cheshire was glancing at her as her desire grew, watching in anticipation as the blade sliced through the leaning sweet. It’s purple and red fondant cut away to show layers of different flavors of cake all cemented with a buttercream frosting. The top was vanilla decorated with little teacup shaped sprinkles, the second was simple chocolate, and finally red velvet on the bottom. The noise she gave when she bit into the moist layered cake had the two grinning from cheekbone to cheekbone, “Sounds like ya really enjoy it.~”

The taller skeleton puffed out his ribcage and placed a hand on his chest. It was a stance of pride and ego, “BUT OF COURSE SHE ENJOYS IT! THERE IS NO BETTER BAKER THAN I!” She let slip a little giggle at the reaction. He was someone that she knew had an ego but not in a deterring way. In fact, she found it endearing. If he hadn’t reacted that way then she would have felt something was wrong.

Ruby cat eye lights remained locked on the visitor in front of him before they flicked away. A crimson flush peppered his cheekbones and spread across his face as he spoke. His cat ears were turned downward in a kind of flustered embarrassment, “It’s why I brought her here. She looks like tha type ta enjoy sweets. Kinda know that from watchin her sittin all by herself with a plate of tarts just readin her book.” His tail had stopped its sway but now he was fiddling with the heart-shaped zipper pull on his jacket.

Hatter shook his head, snapping his finger so that his hat rose into the air from its place on the back of his chair. It drifted down landing in his outstretched palm. At first, he was silent as he poured tea straight into the hat. _ Why wait… what? _ It cascaded down in a perfect stream from the top opening and into her teacup. She noted in the midst of her confusion that the opening looked like a teapot spout. 

He floated the steaming cup to rest directly in front of her. The aroma of cranberry and hibiscus rose from the cup, wrapping her in that sweet scent. It soothed her as she sat back in her chair enjoying all the wonderful sights around her. Sure it was a little strange but that did not prevent her from enjoying every second. _ Was that two pieces of buttered bread that just flew by? _

The lankier skeleton looked like he wanted to say something even as he poured tea for his two guests. He brought his own teacup decorated with clubs and diamonds to his jagged mouth, taking a sip before setting it down with a soft clatter. He had been boisterous before but now the tension could be sliced with a cake knife.

Instead of asking what may be troubling him, Frisk gingerly sipped her tea from her heart-shaped cup. She also daintily continued to enjoy the massive cake slice from earlier, only turning her head when he spoke up, “YOU DO KNOW WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO INTERFERE…” The question was clearly directed at Cheshire as his ears dropped further to press against his hood. 

What was that all about? Another sip of her tea and she shimmied to face her skeletal host, now drinking from his own cup. It looked like a few cups stacked on top of one another. The question slipped from her lips before she had the opportunity to think it through properly, “Interfere?” Cheshire was so upbeat and energetic that it was strange to see him display that kind of emotion. He looked like he was anticipating a scolding as if from an older sibling.

  
  
His sockets fell closed as a soft sigh came from him, “YES, WELL IT IS AGAINST OUR LAWS TO INTERFERE WITH OTHER HEARTS…” He leaned his elbow against a section of the table, glancing at the two. Instead of speaking of it any further, he waved his hand in the air to dismiss it, “BUT ENOUGH SAD TALK. REGARDLESS OF THE OUTCOME WE ARE GLAD YOU ARE HERE WITH US DEAR FRISK.” He softly rested his hand on the one that Frisk had just set a little rabbit-shaped cookie onto her tea plate. 

She didn’t know what to say. All she knew was that he was trying to reassure her that she did nothing wrong. What was so wrong with having Cheshire interact with her? That was just something she did not understand and despite Hatter’s change of subject she didn’t want to be naive to the severity of the issue, “It’s against the law?”

That golden hoop earring swayed from its spot in a sea of black fluff as Cheshire rubbed at his face. His attention was now solely on her. He was giving a small sheepish smile as if he too was trying to explain that none of that was her fault. In fact, it was his own, “Kinda. I mean we ain’t supposed ta speak ta ya but I neva did. I just kept ya company. I… didn’t like how lonely ya looked. I thought… ya might be happier here… with us.”

That red flush was back just lightly dusting his cheekbones enough to be visible. He really did all of this for her? A lone girl out in the garden every single day had garnered his attention so meaningfully? The sentiment was heartwarming. All he was trying to do was bring her somewhere better and she had yelled at him. Sure the way that he went about it was far from ideal but it was his intentions that mattered. 

What was she supposed to say? Her voice was soft as she scooted her chair a little closer. All the words she wanted to say, however, were caught in her throat. It was almost as if they were just out of her grasp, “Chesh…” His ears rose when she said his name, opening his mouth to respond before...

  
  
Hatter energetically interrupted, “YES VERY MUCH! DEAR FRISK WE WOULD BOTH BE DELIGHTED IF YOU WERE TO STAY HERE WITH US!” 

  
  
Cheshire yanked himself out of his slump, tail swaying back and forth again. If he just leaned back a little more in his chair then he would certainly tip over. The idea that she might stay with them brightened the mood exponentially, “I can show ya everythin bout this place and staying with Hatter is one of tha safest places ya could possibly be. No one would try ta get ya or take ya away from us.” 

  
  


She didn’t have the heart to tell them otherwise. They wouldn’t even give her the opportunity.

A few multi-colored teapots and various sweets did little somersaults in the air. It would seem that the magic was just as spontaneous as it’s owner. She shook her head with a shout before pastries started to rain down on the group's heads, “YES AN-” 

Thank stars, the teapots were caught by a skeletal tail and tall top hat. The two’s eye sockets were wide at her sudden outburst. It hurt to say since they had been so joyful before. She ruined it with her little dose of reality, “I...I am sorry for raising my voice. It's just...that you are both wonderful and this place feels so magical...but... I… have to return home. I have people that care about me. That are looking for me.” 

The various ceramic items clutched by Cheshire’s upturned hands and tail suddenly cracked, showering the beautifully decorated tea table in colorful pieces. Did he just squeeze them so hard that they shattered? His eyebrow bones were furrowed as he locked his eyes on her, never once wavering. They pierced into her soul like an icy spear. When he opened his mouth she was genuinely afraid of what he might say, “Thought you said you didn’ remember anythin but yer name?”

_ Had she said that? _

His sockets were squinted, head tilting to one side, that smile was still on his face. The aura coming off him though was quite the opposite from before. It was almost as if he had this rage burning inside of him. One that he was hiding and when she did something he was not too keen on then it appeared. It was only for a moment but there was no doubt. _ Off… _ that was the only word she could use to describe the sudden flip of emotion, “It’s… more of a feeling really... besides you kept asking me to help you save everyone. Isn’t that right?” 

Hatter looked at his friend bewildered by the reaction. Wasn’t he supposed to be the mad one? He knew Cheshire better than anyone. They were practically like family to each other and this was Frisk’s choice to make. The tea and bake master kept his sockets on both of them before placing his hand over his face, “CHESHIRE?”

Silence fell once more as the cat flopped into his chair helping Hatter pick up the mess he had caused. His ears were perpendicular to his skull as he cleaned, not responding to his friend's simple summon, “. . . “ He huffed and closed his sockets. 

The taller attempted to diffuse the situation as best as he knew how, “IF WE HELP MS. FRISK BREAK THE SEAL THAT BINDS US TO THIS REALM THEN SHE CAN VISIT US ANYTIME SHE SO WISHES.” His grin couldn’t be any wider as he watched the tension ease from Cheshire’s shoulders. 

He was back to reaching behind his skull and scratching at the leather there, “Yeah... I...I know.” His gaze fell on her once more looking like a kicked puppy. The expression showed how contrite he was about the overboard reaction. She honestly was not angry with him as everyone has their outbursts but the spontaneous nature of it still made her uncomfortable, “Ya still can. Yanno… if ya wanna.” The skeletal cat glanced off to the side, “We're yer friends.” Those burning red eyes bore into her.

_ “Ain’t we _?”

Cheshire’s expression caused her heart to ache. As far as she knew the only reason he was so upset was that he didn’t want to see her get hurt. That… felt very… _ familiar _. The clear heart residing like a necklace on her collarbone with its soft blue glow, caused her to feel pain in that very moment. Why would you be upset with someone that just wanted what was best for you? 

Just like a regular heart the gleaming shape squeezed forcing her hand to it as a pang spread through her chest. Even Hatter's comment was lost on her, “IF YOU ARE IMPLYING THAT SHE IS TO COLLECT THE PIECES OF HER HEART THEN YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS SUCH A TASK CAN BE!” 

The shorter shook his head back and forth, skeletal claws lightly digging into the table cloth below, “Ya don’t think I know that? It’s why I didn mention it before!” There was something strange with the interaction, however. When the two first met he had insisted that she help them in order for him to help her but now he was so against the idea. Perhaps he should change his name to have mad somewhere within it. These two seemed to fit the bill. 

His voice was soft as he glanced off to the side, shoulders dropping before muttering through pointed teeth, “Rather she just stay with us. Screw tha Queen.” She didn’t quite understand any of their logic or emotional madness but she did understand that whatever collecting these shattered pieces entailed… it was dangerous. It was her choice to throw herself into that or stay here forever and leave the world she left behind. 

A feeling tickled the back of her memory that the two would not keep anything from her. She let her voice join the mix. It was gentle and soft like the coo of a dove simply wishing to understand the new friends around her. This was not her world and whatever laws her own followed that certainly was not the case here, “What… are you both talking about? Please. I… want to know.” 

Cheshire still kept his eyes glued to the silver tray of various fruity tarts as if he was ashamed to look at her. How could she ease his troubled skull? She reached for one of his hands and held it gently, giving him an understanding smile. It was not long before he peeked at her and that once snarky grin tilted upward, “How do I explain it. See when ya humans end up here yer hearts kinda get… scattered. It’s how tha Queen prevents ya from leavin. If ya wanna get back ya gotta collect those scattered pieces. Ya see that clear heart outline glowin at yer collarbone? That’s yer heart. Right now it’s empty.” 

The heart at her collarbone? Ah. Yes, she knew of its existence since it just caused her pain. What she did not understand was its significance, “E...empty?”

Hatter planted his hands on the table before standing and leaning over toward them both. His stature didn’t require that he bend too much but she could see those two mismatched eyes wavering in their sockets, “BUT THE TASK IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS. YOU COULD LOSE EVERYTHING. I IMPLORE YOU TO STAY WITH US INSTEAD!” What did she really have to lose?

If she was honest with the feeling swirling inside of her she would say the opposite. Something told her that if she didn’t do this task then she would lose everything. That sitting back and enjoying a tea party was wasting valuable and precious time. The sound of a faint ticking in the background caused her to flinch. Why did she feel so… cold?

The noise disappeared seconds later, leaving her with a chill before she was staring back at the two. Hatters eyes were still on her, jagged mouth slightly parted, and eyebrows furrowed. Chesh meanwhile was tilting to the right of his chair so he could get a better look at her due to the lanky skeletal roadblock now in his way, “So I need to find these pieces to make my heart whole again? Once I do that I can go home and it will also save you from being trapped?” 

_ Keep the conversation going. Learn as much as you can. _

_   
_   
She blinked once only to stare at the empty chair in front of her. Those claw-like hands came around from behind, pulling her flush against the wooden back. The cool feeling of bone rubbed against her cheek. His eye sockets were closed but he was gently nuzzling his cheekbone against her own. It was a very cat-like action. Even a soft purr began to form as he spoke with that benign prick of sharp teeth that just grazed her ear, “Bingo kitten. See yer a special Heart all pretty and red. It’s tha key ta lettin us free. Yer tha one that’s got that power.”

  
  
Why did one moment she find him terrifying and untrustworthy and the next she just wanted to pet him?! It was an infuriating antithesis of feelings, “How do I know where to find these pieces?” She just had to stay focused though she had a feeling Cheshire was not going to let her go any time soon. Out of the corner of her eye she could tell he was very pleased with his little snuggle session.

Their tall skeletal host seemed to pay it no mind, “I CAN IMAGINE THERE IS ONE IN EVERY KINGDOM OR WITH A SPECIFIC LOYAL SUIT OF THE QUEEN.”

  
  
That vibration in his chest only increased as he whispered into the shell of her ear. It forced a small shiver from her. _ Again… conflicting emotions _. It was like being on a rollercoaster only you had no idea how you got there and why you were on it, to begin with. His voice resounded in a soft purr as he explained, “Ya gotta focus on yer surroundins Kitten. Just let everythin go. You’ll be able ta find it. Some of em probably don’t know they have pieces. She likes hidin things in plain sight. He finally pulled away from her to return to his own chair.

The pleasant purr was gone but he continued with his little speech, “She wants ta mess with ya. Turn things around. Make ya think one thing and do anotha. Ya gotta be careful. Why dontcha try it now? Sure there is probably a piece around here somewhere. I can sense it. Can’tcha too?” His tail began to curl back and forth in anticipation, “Just remember Kitten that any other color… don’t touch it. Ya got it? Could seriously mess up stuff. Just red.” 

_ Concentrate. _

Frisk let her eyes fall closed as she tried to concentrate just like he said. When she felt confident in drowning out the rush of water in the distance, the clinking of a tea tray, and the buzz of some unknown creature, her eyes fluttered open. The once colorful whimsical world fell away, draining into a palette of black and white. 

It was just like the feeling that she had back in the woods where she had met Cheshire. Only this time the world did not come to a complete standstill. She could still see both Hatter and Cheshire but there was no color. Even the heart that illuminated his collarbone a vibrant crimson was just a stark white. 

There were only two colors in this monochrome vision. The first was a bright ruby as she noticed a tiny heart hiding in Hatter’s hat. That must be one of the pieces. The second was a faint sapphire that glowed around the heart at her own neck. Cheshire had said that any other color was dangerous, “Hatter I can see the piece. It is tucked into the sash of your hat.” One-piece down, how many left? Who knew. 

Even in his leeched colorless world, she watched his eye sockets widen in bewilderment, “OH DEAR MY HUMBLEST APOLOGIES!” His hand reached to remove the hat that sat perfectly on his bony brow and set it on the table, “YOU ARE FREE TO RETRIEVE IT.” 

A smile spread across her face along with a soft chuckle, “It’s alright Hatter you didn’t know.” The fabric was soft to the touch as she slipped her fingers into the sash, pulling forth that shard. Her vision returned to normal as color seeped back in to paint the whimsical world once more. There within the palm of her hand was the crystalized red heart. It was glowing just as vivid as the ones at the top of Cheshire’s sternum. 

The skeletal cat looked proud as he tossed a bow-shaped cookie into the air only to catch it with his tail, dunking it in his tea, and dropping it into his mouth. A few crumbs fell as he exclaimed excitedly, “Thata girl! See it ain't too hard. Besides I can guide ya ta where they might be.” Well, he sure had cheered up in a hurry. 

  
  
Frisk felt her cheek warming at the praise. It was something she was not used to since her sister got it all, “Thank you... Both of you. I will never forget this kindness.” They truly were sweet to her. Cheshire had been with her for a very long time and a part of her felt comforted by that fact. Hatter, she had just met but he was like family as well. Wasn’t it impossible to feel like this with people you just met? She couldn’t explain the attachment, “Chesh? I… have some questions.”

  
  
Cheshires midnight black ears swung the direction of her voice with a faint twitch, “Yeah Kitten?”

  
  
She noticed that Hatter had taken his seat again and was leaning over the table in interest, “I know this is all new to me but I couldn’t help but notice some things.” The two skeletons glanced at each other, nearly replying in unison to her inquiry, “Yeah?” Their host brought his cup of tea to his mouth, taking a large sip before sitting it down on the plate. The soft clatter of the china drifted on a gentle breeze that appeared from nowhere, “WE SHALL ATTEMPT TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE FRISK!” 

Her expectation was that they would be hesitant to tell her any more information. It appeared to cause them both emotional distress. An assumption that was shattered. If they genuinely wished to aid her they would be as open as possible, “Oh that would be wonderful, thank you.” She clapped her hands together excitedly feeling a rush of energy. Maybe the sugar was beginning to kick in. One of the cookies closest to her looked just like the figure at the head of the table. She picked the pastry up with a warm smile as he exclaimed in delight, “IT IS MY PLEASURE!” 

  
True to form Cheshire had his elbows on the table as he reclined forward. She could just spot that tail swaying back and forth. His sockets were half-lidded as he inched closer to her ever so slowly. 

Without warning she reached her hand toward him, fingers tracing the metallic golden embroidery at his collar. It was masterfully crafted but the question still remained, “Chesh your collar. I know a lot of things around here are based on card suits like you mentioned but… what is the ‘J’ on your collar? Does it stand for anything specific?” Once she finished tracing the mysterious letter she pulled those dainty pale fingers back to rest on a section of the chessboard like place setting.

A wide toothy smirk curled at the corner of his mouth as he pulled back to relax in his chair, “Ma collar? Funny how yer focusin on that and not all this.~” He gestured to himself with a laugh before decapitating another cookie with that massive bite. A skeletal finger pointed to the golden embroidery, “It’s a J that stands for tha Joker. Ya know. Used ta be part of tha Suits until I realized what they wanted ta do. Not about that. I ain’t doin anyone's dirty work. Guess ya could call me a trickster too, being neutral an all. Not proud of what I used to do Kitten. Playin both sides against each other.” 

The Joker? Well, that was in fact a card that resided in a usual deck. It was not used very often or it has some sort of deceptive connotation to it. Playing both sides? Oh dear, what exactly had she stumbled into? It sounded like the beginnings of some kind of civil war. In a place like this political discourse was the last thing she would have ever thought of, “So there really is a war?”

Hatter cleared his throat before addressing her question, “UNFORTUNATELY...YES.” He sounded so matter of fact about it but she could just make out the sad undertone buried under that boisterous facade. 

A scoff from the opposite side of the table had her eyeing Chesh. He seemed annoyed with all this talk, “But that’s just how tha Queen plays her games…”

Frisk’s cobalt eyes widened only to shake her head in response. Darkness loomed over just the mention of this Queen. The two failed to say it but to her, it seemed like she was a usurper. Someone who took power during a tumultuous time. This Queen of Hearts was not the true ruler. A person that enjoyed wrapping their strings around others' lives and watching the marionettes dance to her tune. A person that was selfish… cruel… and manipulative, “That sounds dreadful.” 

The soft crimson glow that surrounded one of the nearby teapots caught her attention as it danced it’s way over to pour into her cup then Cheshires. He had the cup precariously hung on the tip of his spaded tail, “Yer tellin us. Hatter here used ta work fer tha White King and Queen till they hid on tha opposite side of tha Board. Let tha Queen of Hearts do whateva she damn well pleased now she’s got lapdogs everywhere. Decided it was best ta stay outta all of it so we made homes here.” 

He raised the cup to his mouth and took a sip. How the sweet-smelling tea stayed within the cup she had no idea. His gaze was on her as a few cookies dangled in mid-air. One was a white heart and the other a golden crown. It was almost as if he was using them to explain himself, “If she knew ya were here we’d be in big trouble then ya would never be able ta collect those pieces ya need.” A few of the card suit shortbread surrounded the heart only for him to take a giant bite out of the heart, letting it fall into crumbles onto her own plate, “Ya got it?” 

Hatter’s brows furrowed at the display, “I STILL DO NOT LIKE PUTTING HER IN DANGER.” 

Cheshire was back to holding his half-eaten sweets in his hand. Frisk did not know why but the way that he was pointing it at Hatter made her pause. That sense of familiarity was back, “It’s why I’m givin her tha choice. Ya got one piece, Kitten. It’s up ta ya to find tha rest of em. If ya chose to.” 

He raised his skeletal hand to rub at his scared eye socket before flipping the entire conversation around without warning. A light ruby-colored sweat had started to form on his brow and slipped down toward his angular cheekbones, “LET US CHANGE THE SUBJECT. WHAT WAS YOUR QUESTION FOR ME?” His eye sockets were closed as that inviting jagged smile twitched at his mouth. _ Poor Hatter _. 

Her question for him? Oh, right. She was a little hesitant at first, “I don’t mean to be rude or make any assumptions…” It surely was not close to the kind of discussion they were all having moments prior. 

That nervous tension he held throughout his entire skeletal form remained as did his current expression, “DO NOT BE SILLY. WHAT IS YOUR QUESTION?” She detected the faint twitch of his right brow as his left elbow came to rest on the table. The other arm extended toward the sky in a sweeping gesture. He did have a flair for the dramatic it would seem. 

She folded her hands into her lap with a tilt of her head, feeling the high collar of her dress brush her cheek, “Why do they call you The MAD Hatter?” A simple question. He certainly did not refer to himself that way but Cheshire had several times. Perhaps that was the wrong sort of question but that did not quell her ever-increasing curiosity. 

Hatter blinked his sockets once, twice, and three times before a laugh rose within his ribcage. His once outstretched hand moved to cover his face as the laugher took him. She had never seen him do so before. It was far better than the alternative, “POSSIBLY DUE TO MY PAST.”

  
  
These two did have interesting pasts indeed. Quite curious in fact, “Your past?” 

The cacophony of laughter died down as he adjusted the collar of his jacket or perhaps a suit? It was quite difficult to tell in any case, “I HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO BECOME ANGRY.” 

Wait… _ that was it? _That was not the madness she thought of but Hatter seemed sane all things considered. She was talking to an animate skeleton...TWO animate skeletons for that matter. One that had the ability to change into a cat. If that was not half-mad in of itself then nothing could be, “Well sure, anyone can be mad. That’s normal. I would think it would take more than just a few bouts of anger to get a title like that.” Cheshire seemed to fit more of that personality better than the well-dressed head of the table. 

His chuckling returned as he picked up a steaming teapot with three fingers. She could see that the steam was in the shape of little hats. Her question seemed to amuse him as he pulled an elaborately embroidered pocket square from the inside of his jacket. It had little black and white clubs stitched into the silken fabric where a golden border twisted in filigree to frame the giant monogrammed B in the center, “NOT AT ALL!” A..._ B _? Shouldn’t that have been an H?

_ Curiouser and curiouser _. 

She mirrored his enthusiastic chuckle with a soft giggle of her own, “With that logic, I too could be mad.” Her eyes fluttered open to stare at him, folding the little fabric square only to catch a glimpse at the letter hiding in the folds. It was now an H. _ What? Maybe she too was truly going mad. She could have sworn it had been a fanciful B…, not an H. What was going on? _

His mismatched eyes flashed. They held a kind of hopeful joy to them, “I DO HOPE SO!” 

Cheshire joined in moments later with a baritone chortle of his own. His finger circled his temporal bone as he leaned against the table. If he moved just a little bit more then he would have been inches from her face, “Didn’t I tell ya, Kitten? We’re all Mad here.”

As if on cue he once again disappeared from in front of her and ended up with his deep mischievous voice chuckling into her ear, “But I’ll let ya in on a little secret… All of tha best people are~” With a snap of his fingers he was sitting directly in front of her again with a smirk plastered to his skeletal mug and his eyebrow bones waggling up and down. She felt like she was being inducted into some kind of cult. 

The cult of crazy skeletons, “QUITE RIGHT MY FELINE FRIEND!” Hatter looked absolutely delighted as his carefree demeanor nearly caused his face to glow. There was a warmth there against the stark white of his bones that had her ignoring Cheshire's usual pass at her, “NOW MY DEAR...WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME MORE TEA?” 

She raised her little cup and nodded gently, “Yes please that would be lovely.” Was she ignoring Cheshire’s flirting? Yes, yes she was. The poor thing was having some serious Deja Vu right now. 

Hatter was more than happy to oblige as he poured her another cup. These tea parties could sometimes last an entire day. Not that he was complaining. It was a good way to introduce himself to his new guest as well as keep his cat-like skeletal friend in check. He had always been one of the wild ones, “PERHAPS SOME SUGAR? OR LEMON?”

Frisk just heard Cheshire's small whimper as if he was being completely forgotten, “Sugar would make this tea even more perfect, thank you.” That aroma of orange blossom filled her senses as she enjoyed the rest of her little party with the two. It was best to leave the more important talk for later though a soft ominous ticking resonated through the garden every once in a while. 

The taller of the two pulled a teaspoon out from his pocket and held it out to her. How cute it had little mouse ears engraved into the silver, “DO HELP YOURSELF LITTLE HEART IT IS IN THAT BOWL RIGHT THERE!” He pointed up to an ornate sugar bowl about the size of a small rabbit. They must use a lot of sugar around here. The sweets of course would have given her that impression. Did he truly make every delicacy that spanned the length of the massive table? That was a lot of work. 

Their conversation was lost on her as she stood to reach the sugar bowl that Hatter had gestured to. There was only one problem. The bowl sat on top of a tower of tea and sweets. One in which she knew she could not reach. 

Now, why would anyone put a sugar bowl up there? It was rather strange if you asked her but he had already gone to the trouble to point it out. If you asked her why she would have done such a thing she would have simply replied that she did not know. Frisk was afraid of heights you see but she was determined. 

She stood up onto her chair hearing the wood creak in protest before stepping a singular black heeled boot onto the silver tower. Could she not ask Cheshire for his help since he seemed to defy all known laws of physics? Sure she could have but she didn’t feel like giving him the satisfaction. 

Her hands gripped onto a higher tray only to look down. Not a moment ago she had been around Hatter’s height but now she was staring down onto the table from what felt like miles above the party. It was so high in fact that she could make out the skull-shaped hedge artwork just like before. 

A cloud slipped past her in the shape of a heart forcing a soft cough from her. _ Why?! _ All she wanted was some tea for her sugar… no… that wasn’t right. Some sugar for some tea. Oh, stars above she really was going mad! At this point, she had two options. One was to slowly climb back down to her two whimsical friends or continue to reach the sugar bowl. _ Well, she was already up here. _

Careful not to destroy any of the fine cookies, cakes, and pies that made this massive tea tray their home she ascended. Her hands were slippery, not from the nervous sweat she should have been breaking into but the clouds nearby. At times they would be perfectly still but others she began to hear the soft sounds of anguish. Someone was crying. 

That someone was a white fluffy cloud that had now drenched her from head to toe and others were following suit. She had to grab the bowl quickly. When she finally made it to the top she lay there exhausted. It was a whole other meaning to the term to have one's head in the clouds. 

The sugar bowl was no longer the size of a small rabbit but rather her own height. This was quite ridiculous indeed. It was far too big to carry down. How was she going to get down anyway? A small shape sat at the top where a set of large white mouse ears peeked over a puff of cloud. 

She stared at the spoon that nearly slipped from her fingers, tapping it lightly against the porcelain, “H...Hello? Is anyone up there?” A soft sniffle was all the answer she needed. 

_ “Just… meeee... “ _

If she was expecting any kind of verbal answer it would have been above her as that was where the shape she saw from earlier was sitting but this was behind her instead. The voice caused her to jump, losing her footing and teetering off the edge of the tray. 

  
  


She waved her arms attempting to stay upright to no avail. She was falling…

  
  


_ “Oh dear, not again!” _


	5. A Very Merry Unbirthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statistics prove that you've  
One birthday  
One birthday every year  
But there are 364 un birthdays  
That is why we are all gathered here
> 
> A very merry  
Unbirthday to you,  
To you, A very merry  
Unbirthday to you,  
To you,  
It's great to  
Drink to someone,  
And I guess that  
You will do,  
A very merry  
Unbirthday to you!
> 
> -Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland

###  ** Wonderfell **

###  {Chapter 5: A Very Merry Unbirthday}

Why did she always appear to get stuck in these kinds of situations and why did it always happen to involve falling from an incredible height? The thrill and panic that would paralyze the soul when one hurtles toward the ground was short-lived. She just hoped that she wouldn’t end up in a million pieces at the bottom like a shattered tea set. 

All those colorful pastries whirled by. A seemingly perilous tumble, only to feel arms cradling her moments later causing her descent to come to a gentle, floating, end. Those vibrant blue eyes filled with thankfulness gazed up at her savior as he shot her that signature toothy grin, “I knew ya liked me Kitten but ya didn’ have ta fall so hard.~” His fingers gingerly brushed a stray piece of hair from her face before drifting down into his chair again. He, however, did not release her, keeping her there so that she was forced to use his lap as a seat. 

Those ebony cat ears twitched on his hood placing a supporting hand on her shoulder. She had just slipped and fallen after all. Anyone would be shaken up by that, “Somethin wrong Kitten? Ya look pale as a-“

He was cut off by the quivering tone in her voice, “A...a ghost!”

Cheshire raised a brow bone, still smiling the same way he had when he caught her, “Yeah was gettin ta that.” His ruby eyes flitted to the now normal-sized tea tray and the little sugar bowl that rested on top. All this for a few simple cubes of sugar. He just wanted her to relax, pressing her close to his rib cage as it resonated with a gentle purr. 

Hatter was certainly intrigued with his jagged grin stretching up toward his eye sockets, “OH?” He had just finished pouring her another cup of tea even though there was one already sitting at her spot. It floated toward her on that magic current before landing in her hand. Well, she supposed another cup would be nice considering her change of location. Cheshire, meanwhile, slipped his bony hand to rest at her waist. He wasn’t gripping her so she could easily slip off his lap, but if she was honest it was kind of cozy. She was sure he knew that too as he nuzzled her cheek with a soft kitty purr. 

Even with the calming almost soft lullaby of vibrations, there was still the matter of what had frightened her. Also, she still did not manage to get her sugar like she wanted, “Th...There was a ghost!”

The two made glances at each other before bursting into jovial laughter. What were they laughing about? A ghost was no joking matter. It filled the garden as she felt Chesh’s hand rubbing comfortingly up and down her clothed spine. Her voice rose over their dying chuckles. What horrible timing, “W...What’s so funny?” The poor confused girl quickly quieted down when the duo turned their attention to her.

It was Hatter that spoke of first, brandishing a triple spouted teapot before using his magical ability to float it in mid-air, “MOUSE PROBABLY FELL ASLEEP IN THE SUGAR BOWL AGAIN.” He gestured to his feline counterpart, making a show of obtaining the bowl. The massive porcelain sugar pot had shrunk back down to its normal size. Surely no one would be able to fit into something so small. 

At first, she thought that he might lift the lid himself but the bowl ended up directly in front of her surrounded by colorful pops of red and black that were a stark contrast to the teaware. They were not expecting her to remove the lid? Were they? The first time she had nearly scared her half to death, “M….mouse?” A small waver in her voice indicated that she was hesitant to see what was inside. This place was crazy enough as it was and she honestly had no desire to add ghosts to her list of oddities and curiosities. 

Her two hosts, however, encouraged her with contagious smiles and light chuckles, “His name’s Mouse. Don’t freak out Darlin he ain’t gonna hurt ya. Probably scared now that ya woke em up.” She wanted to rebuttal that she was the frightened one but instead she sat there silently staring at the bowl. 

Chesh’s hand was back to calmingly, rubbing her upper back again. It was so strange how he knew exactly what she was feeling at all times. That was a good thing though, right? It meant that he could look out for her. This was all about a fun little celebration for her. The two would not lie to her so she lifted the lid to peer inside. There was nothing there…at first. 

What she saw had blended into the remaining sugar cubes in the jar. The notable difference was the little black and purple tophat that rested on the shape. It would not have been the first time that something weird, especially an inmate object, would be wearing a hat. That, however, was not the case. Its oval-shaped black eyes stared up at her before closing again as if it was trying to hide. 

It was in fact a ghost. A very tiny one that floated just behind one of the larger sugar shapes. This one was a diamond. She had been so afraid of something so cute? When it glanced up at her again it became more corporeal enough for her to be able to make out little details she was unable to do before. The tiny guest poked his head out from the lip of the bowl and tilted his head, “I’m sooory… I didn’t mean to frighten youuu. I’ll just… stay in here…” He slowly sunk back into his hiding spot still keeping his eyes on her. Now she understood why they called him Mouse.

Contrary to her original assumptions it was not due to his size but rather his personality and that adorable little whispery mousy voice. There was a timidness as he spoke that gave her the impression that he was either afraid, tired, or simply shy. She noticed that he wasn’t what a typical ghost would look like either. He reminded her more of a simple representation of one. One that a child would make into a cute Halloween themed frosted cookie.

An aura surrounded him with a soft sky blue glow. A little black bow tie appeared to be set just at the bottom of his mouth and an upside-down white heart glittered amongst the black satin fabric. His top hat was two-toned. At one angle it appeared to be entirely black while a simple shift of the light suddenly brought out a beautiful lavender color. The sash that was tied just over the brim was a similar sky blue and lavender. Yet another glittery upside down white heart was the centerpiece of it all. Then there were the two white fluffy mouse ears that seemed to be attached to his fanciful chapeau.

She felt rather foolish for being so aghast before. An apology was in order as she pulled back from his hiding place. It was best to give others room to feel comfortable, “Oh no I’m frightfully sorry. I didn’t know someone was in that strange sugar pot. You see I only wanted a cube or two for my tea.”

Those two black eyes blinked a few times, upturning, before a simple v-shaped smile formed his mouth, “It’s ok…” Maybe he was a little more comfortable with her now as he floated up to peer over the lip of the lid. 

Frisk was happy to resolve the situation as Mouse gingerly helped her add a few cubes of sugar to her tea. Oh sweet stars, finally! After his task was completed the little ghost stayed just watching from his place in the bowl. 

Cheshire’s once ruby slitted eyes had slowly widened into giant red circles. Did his eyes just dilate? Was that even remotely possible for a skeleton like him? She had so many questions that she knew she would most likely never receive the answer to. Those crimson circles of light were now excitedly gazing at her, “Kitten, did ya just make a pun? I’m so proud.” 

Hatter on the other hand had forcefully bit off the head of an adorable rabbit-shaped cookie in frustration. She noticed how much he wanted to make an outburst, “NYEH… HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU HOW HORRIBLE YOUR PUNS ARE!? His hand eventually came up to cradle his scarred face in abject disappointment. 

The shorter skeleton shrugged his bony shoulders before itching at his ribcage. That would have been rather unsettling but she was used to the weird by now. Her mind wandered absentmindedly for a moment. Did it hurt? Did their bones have magical nerves as the human body did? How did he do that trick where she could only see his smile and eyes? 

She didn’t realize she had been staring off into space until she heard that baritone of a voice rise up in objection, “But I didn’ say one. Frisk did so I getta pass.” His arms were still wrapped loosely around her as he raised a teacup with his magic. Uh oh he had that mischievous look in his eyes again, “Besides didn’ I say she was pawsitively delightful?~” More cat puns. Surely Hatter would just love that if her mental sarcasm was not indicator enough. He did not seem to be the type to enjoy wordplay. 

That was evident by the rather loud unique groan that slipped from his spiked jaws, “NYEHHH!!!!”

Those bony brows were twitching, eye sockets closed tightly in irritation and finger-like claws tapped impatiently on the table. His other hand was rubbing at where his temporal bone was as if he was trying to soothe a headache, “IT APPEARS WE ARE MISSING ONE MORE GUEST. WHILE YOU TWO RUIN TEA TIME WITH YOUR AWFUL JOKES I AM GOING TO FIND OUT ABOUT THEIR WHEREABOUTS!” He pushed his chair back, leaning over the table before straightening his posture. 

He tipped his hat to her in a gesture to politely excuse himself before leaving her all alone with Cheshire who was currently popping another masterfully crafted cookie into his mouth. When she gave him a look he put his hands up defensively, those fake kitty toe beans in plain view. He looked like he just got his hand caught in the cookie jar...which... wasn’t entirely wrong.

His mouth slowly began to pull into a flirty grin, ruby eyes just obscured by half-lidded sockets, “Heh. Purrfect now we got some time ta ourselves.” Her body suddenly began to float, surrounded by that warm crimson light. She was now back on her feet staring at the mischievous cat that was hovering just next to her. 

A warm bony hand latched onto hers and began to pull her along away from the party, tea all but forgotten. She could just see how that spaded tail dancing back and forth excitedly as he hovered, pulling her along for the ride. 

It wasn’t long before the entire table was out of sight and the two found themselves back in the maze-like garden they had journeyed through to get here. Were they going back to see the beautiful hidden flowers again, “You wanted to be alone with me?”

He never said a word just as they passed by the gate that led into Hatter’s home, “Chesh where are you taking-“ The skeletal cat had never been so silent before and it was making her a little nervous. That was when he spun her around so her back pressed into one of the walls. 

His vibrant slitted eye lights wavered before slowly rounding out. That once playful smirk replaced by furrowed brows and a partially open mouth. He looked frightened. Maybe it was sadness? Either way, the expression concerned her as she stared deeply into those sockets, feeling his grip loosen on her wrists.

The ears on his head were pulled backward as he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets as if he was ashamed for even laying a hand on her. That deep voice shifted to something a little gruffer, “Frisk.” What was going on? All she did was reply with a stuttering, “Y...yes?” 

He pulled a shaky hand from his pocket, hesitating as those smooth fingers met with the skin of her cheek. Why was he shaking so much? The tone of his voice was one seeped in melancholy and regret as his quivering fingers eased. Those ruby eyes were staring into a part of her even she couldn’t see, “Sweetheart…” 

_ Had he ever used that nickname before? _

Its usage struck her so deeply that she felt her heart forcefully collide with her ribs. She hated that look on his face, so full of despair and loss. This was not like the cat she met before at all but she was going to get to the bottom of it, “Wh...what’s wrong?”

Finally, a small sad smile graced her as he rested the front of his skull against her forehead. He was being so familiar and despite the sudden kiss they shared before he made no move to do so again. That’s when she saw a couple of magically hued drops slip from his sockets. Was he… crying? Oh dear, what had made him so upset? 

His voice shook only for a moment, trying to get the words out. She could still feel that gentle calming feeling of his fingers rubbing at her skin. It was a comforting feeling for some reason, “I’ve missed ya. So… so much… I…” Did he miss her? Well, that was odd. They had just spent practically the entire journey together and more. He was her magical little scruffy white and silver stray after all. 

She made no move to pull away as she moved his head to look at her, “You’re acting so strange.”

A look swirled in his eyes as the heart at his collarbone had begun to lighten in color. Those gloved hands now gripped her shoulders, filled with a certain urgency, “Listen ta me Sweetheart ya gotta follow yer gut. Ya understand? No matter what anyone tells ya… includin me.”

Frisk blinked in confusion unable to say much else about the comment, “W...what I don’t understan-“

He pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her small form. Its warmth surrounded her as if he was holding her like he was afraid he would lose her forever. She could feel his breath tickling the shell of her ear as his hand moved to her neck, “You’ll know.” 

She would know? Know what? He was being very cryptic and in this place where up was down and skeletons talked it was near impossible to discern fact from fiction. His tone however oozed seriousness and grief. Something felt…  _ wrong _ . A feeling she had shoved deep down back when she first met him.  _ She would know.  _

The embrace she was currently enjoying had her nearly closing her eyes. It was difficult not to let your guard down like this. His arms didn’t have any intention of moving from her as his one hand shifted to cradling her head. That skeletal grin was buried at the crook of her neck as his grip finally loosened. 

Frisk felt that neutral smile stretch across his face against her skin and the hand at her head slipping down to the small of her back languidly as if he was savoring the moment. That skeletal tail was now toying with the striped tights she was currently wearing.

She flinched when a prick of sharp teeth grazed her ear, “Ummm damn it Kitten ya make me wanna purr with this hug yer givin me~” His hands wandered to her hips as the tips of his phalanges began to knead at the skin. All this left her confused. 

But wasn’t he the one who had hugged her to begin with? Was he just messing around with her? The skeletal cat was known for his fair share of mischief but still, that look he had given her before would be forever branded to the backs of her eyelids. 

A soft timid voice filled with apprehension slipped from her lips as the monster continued to nuzzle against her. He was acting like a true cat. “Ch...Cheshire…?”

The rumbling in his chest continued before he pulled back to look at her. His once circular eyelights had reverted back to their usual cat-like slits. Why did she prefer the rounder ones better? He was still being a little too familiar for her liking as her back pressed into the hedge behind her. There was nowhere for her to go, “I…”

His eye sockets scrunched at the sides at her flustered reaction. How cute. One of his clawed hands brushed the bottom of her jaw lightly scraping the soft skin enough to leave red marks followed with a long sultry purr, “humm?~”

What was going on with him? The shift in mood had her nervous. Instead of pushing the question that would never receive an answer she decided to let it go, “Nevermind.” That pit feeling in her stomach returned for a moment. The same one that appeared to be haunting her in specific situations. A lingering feeling of confusion and dread. Was she safe? She couldn’t give a definitive answer. 

Finally, he pulled away from her seemingly returning back to normal. His eyes were aflame with that ruby fire as his spaded tail swayed back and forth, “Umm Kitten love hidin away with ya but probably should return ta yer little party. Sure Hatter’s wonderin where we are.” He slipped his hands into his jacket pockets just grinning at her. 

When she gave him a gentle nod he simply began to walk back the way that they came. How could someone be so flippant with their moods? There were times when he acted sweet and thoughtful. Then there were the times when he got too close to her and made her nervous. The last one was the most curious as she had only seen it just recently and the emotion swirling in those ruby eyes had caused her heart to ache. 

None of this made sense but then again what of any of this did? This place was magnificently mad. A note that Cheshire had mentioned earlier. She thought that maybe he had been over-exaggerating about everyone being mad. Now she was starting to change her tune. This world was bonkers. 

She was stuck trying to pull herself from her own mind, sliding down the hedge he had cornered her against before. What was she to do? Her eyes slowly fell closed just trying to shut everything out. 

That was when a bright blue glow tried to ease her from the darkness crafted by her closed eyelids. Unable to focus any longer on some peaceful relaxation, her eyes fluttered open. The glow faded to a manageable intensity as she inched her way up the leafy wall at her back. What was that?

Every fiber of her being urged her to investigate as she rounded a few bushes filled with red-colored roses. What was strange about them was that they were dripping as if someone had dipped their ruby tops in paint. The strange flowers were fascinating but it was that cobalt glow that drew her. It was like a magnet. 

There on a bed of white lilies floated a stunning blue heart. Its dazzling color reminded her of a precious gemstone like that of a sapphire as it caught the sun. How beautiful it was as she took a step forward. Only to pause. 

What had Chesh said before? 

_ “She wants ta mess with ya. Turn things around. Make ya think one thing and do anotha. Ya gotta be careful. Why dontcha try it now? Sure there is probably a piece around here somewhere. I can sense it. Can’tcha too?” His tail began to curl back and forth in anticipation, “Just remember Kitten that any other color… don’t touch it. Ya got it? Could seriously mess up stuff. Just red.”  _

Even though he had said those words… now the new ones played in her mind. Of course, they didn’t seem right. Why would someone contradict themselves like that? Deep down, however, she could feel the draw of that glow. It warmed her as she approached, hearing his words drifting in the back of her mind. 

_ “Listen ta me Sweetheart ya gotta follow yer gut. Ya understand? No matter what anyone tells ya… includin me.” _

Her heartbeat quickly within her chest, fluttering like a trapped bird. The sound of blood in her ears drowned out any other noise in that garden maze. She nearly brushed her dainty fingers over the heart before a shout from the direction of her little party snapped her out of it. It had felt like she was in a trance as she tore herself away. 

They wanted her to return and that is exactly what she should have been doing. Her hand fell to her side as she took steps backward away from the magical floating object. One last look and she took off to return to her colorful party goers. 

What was that all about? 

When she returned she spotted a familiar set of mouse ears from afar. It was nice to see that Mouse had come out of hiding and was now enjoying a floating cup of tea in one of the whimsically mismatched chairs. His once downturned expression appeared to have been lifted. 

Hatter on the other hand was his usual joyful self now presiding over the head of the table as he did before. When his multi-colored eyes fell on her his sockets wrinkled with mirth. It was like he was seeing a best friend after being separated for years. He moved his arm in a sweeping motion toward her seat, now next to their translucent ghost friend, “AH FRISK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?”

Where? Ok, that was odd as she giggled softly. She had this affinity for Hatter. He was just a fun-loving and sometimes over the top and goofy guy, “I think you mean what?” Her head shifted to one side in curiosity before returning to her once designated seat. 

His sockets blinked a few times, slipping his hand under his chin in thought. Once he had worked through his mental quandary he rose his index finger upward. Those long bony arms locked at the elbows as he twisted them together so now one finger was pointing to his right and the other his left, “YES INDEED BUT DIRECTION DOES NOT MATTER TO I! THE MAD HATTER!” He untangled his limbs before dipping a heart-shaped cookie into his cup. 

Frisk guessed he was finished explaining, “I was exploring.” She managed to leave out the part that Cheshire had dragged her away from the group to be alone with her. That and the strange attitude switch he had while it was just the two of them. Instead of dwelling on the obvious weirdness she just clapped her hands together in delight, “What a fun little rhyme.” If you can’t beat them… join them, right?

Once again he gave her a confused grin, “A RHYME?” His skull tilted to one side as he used his elbow to prop his head up on the table. He looked intrigued by her mention of the word though she noticed that Cheshire was casually rolling his eyes. Surely the tall skeleton knew what a rhyme was?

Her gaze flicked to Chesh for a moment before turning her body to face the confused skeleton. How does one explain a rhyme properly? She raised her hands up to indicate that on one hand she held one word and in her other hand the second word, “Yes! Matter and Hatter. Matter rhymes with Hatter.” 

The grin she had on her face was mirrored by their whimsical host. It was not long before he shook his head and exclaimed simply, “NOT AT ALL! Chesh was mulling over the words as well. He had his tail swishing back and forth as he thought. 

Mouse on the other hand was quietly saying the words to himself all while using his sky blue color magic to stir some sugar into his tea. The little ghost lacked arms and so that was the only logical way to go about such a task. 

She spoke up immediately in objection, “but surely it does.”

The tips of his phalanges tapped at his mandible creating a soft clicking noise, “NO I DON'T THINK SO.” There was no use arguing with him since she knew she wouldn’t win. Logic truly seemed to have little place in this world. 

_ He was quite mad... _

Cheshire floated a small heart cookie her way before bouncing his eyebrow bones up and down. She just decided to play along which had his cheekbones flushing a light shade of red. Hatter continued to play the host and little Mouse had started a conversation with her about the importance of top hats. 

It was a group that continued to enjoy their time together. Every time she praised Hatter on his baked goods and fanciful tea presentations he would puff up his chest. A few times he pridefully lifted his chin at the compliments. All the prior concerns about Cheshire’s behavior seemed to be overshadowed by the lively party. 

They indulged in pastries and bizarre discussions until a voice sprung up from the crowd. It was sultry and smooth like velvet. At first, it sounded disappointed only to flip to be more ostentatious. The speaker clearly had a flair for making a dramatic entrance.

A small frown was on its mouth, hand pressed against its chest as if offended in some way, “Darlings you started the party without me. However, shall I go on?!” He leaned against the opposite chair to her almost as if he was some kind of Shakespearean actor. 

The individual that had spoken was unlike anyone she had ever seen before. There were skeletons and rabbits and cats. Those were all organic in nature. Hare, as he had been called, indeed had that rabbit look but he was shocked to find that he was entirely composed of metal. A robotic hare? That did not stop him from being one of the most stylish characters of the group as he adjusted the ribbon tied around his metallic neck. 

It was clear from the flawless craftsmanship that he prided himself over his own appearance, adjusting some of the faux maroon hair that swooped across his right eye. There were sections of it that were dyed a vibrant red color at the tips. A set of bolt-like attachments on either side of his head rested just below a set of segmented robotic hare shaped ears.

They most likely to give him the opportunity to emote and a kind of mesh material spanned the inner ear. She could just see two upside-down heart speakers nestled under the fabric. Below his left eye was a similar painted red heart. Even with his pristine appearance, there were places that seemed to be reminiscent of patchwork right underneath both his eyes and above his left eyebrow in a light red metal discoloration. 

His outfit was a tailored black suit and what looked to be a white button-down shirt. She could just spy a red vest resting underneath. When he moved to take a seat with the rest of them she noticed that the inside of his suit had a black and white diamond pattern. The slacks he wore were a combination of that pattern along with solid black and a pair of red gloves were slipped over his hands. 

She could not place why she felt that the outfit was a little subdued for him. There was no way that she knew her though so why would she think such a thing? Perhaps it was due to Hatter's elaborate coat or Cheshire’s lack of a sweater. It just did not fit with the usual wacky and whimsical styling she had grown accustomed to. 

Just like her mischievous skeletal feline, Hatter rolled his eyes. A small crooked smile graced his jagged mouth, “AH! IT IS GOOD OF YOU TO SHOW UP! He gestured with an outstretched arm to introduce the new guest. It was clear that they knew each other well just by watching the group interact, “FRISK. THIS IS HARE.”

Out of respect, she rose from her seat to give him a little curtsy before returning to her chair, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” It was indeed even though she had neither heard hide nor hare about him. Even the timid and ever quiet Mouse appeared to perk up at the newcomer's presence. 

He adjusted the broach around his neck before speaking, leaning forward to get a better look at the new face across from him. At first, his eyes squinted at her in observance but then he rested against the back of his chair, “Oh myyy a heart sitting at our table? Oh darling the pleasure is all mine. The robotic looking hare glanced at the rest of the party as he inspected a cupcake with a giant clock centerpiece in the middle. He began to peel the wrapper from the fluffy batter. His finger scooped some icing only to take a taste, “I do hope that these three have been good hosts while I've been away.”

There was no argument there as she nodded in agreement, “Naturally.” They truly had been fine hosts and their hospitality was second to none, “We were just talking about rhymes. I was explaining how Hatter rhymes with matter. Now we are discussing nursery rhymes… like the one I’ve practiced plenty of times before.” 

Her eyes fell closed as she recited the rhyme from memory. It was just as her governess had taught her and her sister back when she was young. 

  
  


_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star, _

_ How I wonder what you are! _

_ Up above the world so high,  _

_ Like a diamond in the sky.  _

_ Twi- _

  
  


She was promptly cut off by Hare’s objections, “Oh no no no Darling that is not how it goes at all. Here repeat after me.” He cleared his throat before continuing, making sure that his chest was broad, eyes closed, ready for the spotlight. 

  
  


_ Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! _

_ How I wonder what you're at! _

_ Up above the world you fly, _

_ Like a tea-tray in the sky. _

_ Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! _

_ How I wonder what you're at! _

  
  


When he finished he leaned back in his seat looking proud of himself, tossing his long legs over the chair leg, balancing his teacup with a single finger, “You See?”

No, she most certainly did not see, “That’s not how I remember it.”

It was quiet as he took a sip of tea from his cup before sitting properly in his chair again turning his attention to her, “Forgive me, little Heart, but I was told that this celebration is for your arrival here but my friends have forgotten one of the most important questions to ask you.” A question? Surely they had all asked a proper amount of questions by now. Of course she nodded; it would be rude not to answer a question. 

The rest of the group looked at each other with confused expressions. They certainly had no clue what the robotic hare was going to ask her it would seem. She just smiled gently and sipped her tea gingerly feeling the warm steam tickle her nose, “I am happy to answer any questions you may have Hare.”    
  
He clapped his hands together, “Splendid Darling I knew you were the respectable type. I can not believe they forgot the most important type of celebration! Darling, you must tell me, is it your Unbirthday today?” There was a collective gasp around the table, even Cheshire’s sockets were wide in surprise. 

She glanced at them all before shaking her head, “I’m very sorry but I am confused. I am not quite sure what an Unbirthday is.” The aghast guests opened their mouths before Hatter spoke up enthusiastically first, “I CAN NOT BELIEVE WE FORGOT TO ASK! YOU SEE IT IS QUITE SIMPLE!” The whole table seemed to be in a clamor of excitement as they all chimed into explaining exactly what this… unbirthday was. 

Cheshire appeared to recline on top of her chair with a huge grin. The intricate moldings cradled his skeletal body, leaning his head down to get her attention. He was nearly upside down as he played with a strand of her auburn locks, “Statistics prove... _ ” _

Hatter shot him a disapproving look as he took over _ , “EH...HEM...PROVE THAT YOU’VE ONE BIRTHDAY _ .”

That skeletal trickster had turned into the form that she was quite familiar, a fluffy white cat. He perched on her shoulder bobbing up and down lightly, eyes closed, “One birthday ev'ry year.” A poofy tail wrapped around her neck like a scarf before he nuzzled his fluffy face against her cheek.” 

Now it was Hares’ time to chime in with the rest of the group. How strange they all were but it was nice to see everyone having a good time, “But there are three hundred and sixty-four Unbirthdays Darling~. Do you see?” 

A series of teapots began to steam before forming a soft whistling noise. They were making music. Even Mouse was now using his magic on two teaspoons as they tapped on some upside-down saucers. Everyone seemed to be moving to the whimsical music that now filled the table, “Then I would say it is my unbirthday. I don’t really know my true birthday.” 

Hatter was now conducting the porcelain orchestra with his bony fingers. Everyone’s attention was on her as they all added their voices to the mix. Sometimes they would take solos in their little song. 

Hare was once again up from his chair with a small twirl, “That is why we're gathered here to cheer. A very merry unbirthday to you.” She could see his shoes now planted on the table, gracefully stepping around the various pots and trays. 

Frisk chuckled softly pointing to herself, “To me?”

YES. TO YOU! 

A very merry unbirthday to you,

For me? 

Hare stood in front of her as he put a gloved finger to her nose cutely as if to answer her question. “For you!”

_ It's great to drink to someone  _

_ And we’re happy to have you. _

_ A very merry unbirthday toooo youuuuuuuu! _

They all gestured to her with huge smiles before the music quieted down. What was there left to do other than clap, “That was wonderful! I’ve never had an unbirthday before.” The crazy cast of characters continued to bob to the soft music in the background as they all talked amongst themselves. It was a celebration to remember. 

She certainly was enjoying herself and Cheshire had taken a permanent residence on her shoulder. The nonsensical world she had found herself was growing on her. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to stay? 

Just…

_ Maybe... _

A very merry unbirthday indeed. 


End file.
